


Together In Darkness

by Black_Lotus



Category: The Strain (TV), The Strain Trilogy - Guillermo del Toro & Chuck Hogan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Conditioning, Cover Art, Dildos, Dungeon, Entomology, F/M, Family, Grooming, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hybristophilia, Lingerie, Murder, Murder Games, Murder Kink, Nazis, New York, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Sex, Sex Games, Stinger Sex, Strap-Ons, Suit Kink, Tentacle Sex, Thief, Thieft, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, Violence, Zach Goodweather/OFC Friendship, autassassinophilia, strigoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Lotus/pseuds/Black_Lotus
Summary: In the dead of night, in the tunnels home to nesting Strigoi, Thomas Eichhorst stumbles across a young homeless girl that he quickly discovers is a riddle, a mystery and far more dangerous than she first appears. However, when the opportunity to drain her dry arises Eichhorst instead decides to keep her as his own little assistant.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Strain fic so I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> The time line in this is going to be stretched out to make the show's events take several months and is going to end up being pretty cannon divergent in the end despite following the major plot points of seasons 2, 3 and 4.
> 
> Please forgive my German, it is VERY rusty.

 

Thomas Eichhorst wouldn't admit it, even to himself, but he was jealous and depressed that The Master had chosen Goddamn Bolivar as his vessel instead of him. Eichhorst had served him so loyally for decades, had he not earned the honour of housing The Master? Still, the German couldn't complain, The Master always had a reason for everything he did, he was ten steps ahead of everyone else at all times. Petty emotions like jealously were beneath a Strigoi, they were pathetic and human, Eichhorst wouldn't submit to them.

The Master had been moved to a new location away from prying eyes – specifically those of A230385 and his lackeys – but Eichhorst wanted to do a once over just to make sure nothing had been forgotten during the move, he liked to be thorough, it was part of what made him such a good servant.  _Special child,_ The Master had called him, that made Eichhorst swell with pride. 

Calmly the former Nazi strutted down the long maze of tunnels, walls dark and damp, past the nesting Strigoi and into The Master's old chamber where he stopped dead;  he raised an artificial eyebrow. Thomas had expected to just take a quick look around then be on his way , he had other things to attend to for his Lord, but no. Instead the blonde- grey man found himself faced with a young woman crouched down before the rotting corpse of The Master's previous body. She wore a thin military green jacket and had long hair in loose waves  the color of onyx. She'd not noticed him and Eichhorst just found himself watching her when curiosity got the better of him, she was doing something but he couldn't see what so, slowly, he circled around her hugging the darkness at a distance until he could see her hands.

When she came into view, Eichhorst discovered s he was younger than he'd expected, twenty to twenty-five maybe, certainly no older . More surprisingly though was the tiny plastic pot in her hand that contained some of the flies that had infested the corpse, finally he had to say something, the scene before him was just too unusual to remain quiet.

“What are you doing?” He asked in that silky German accent of his.

The girl jumped and nearly toppled over onto her backside from her crouched position, had it not been for her quickly outstretched arm she would have.

“Jesus Christ!”

Thomas smirked at her exclamation, one of those little micro-smiles of his.

“Not quite. I ask again, what are you doing? It's quite dangerous, the... _infected_ nest here.”

She nodded, seemingly unafraid of Eichhorst; that was both refreshing and unusual to him. It was then he saw her eyes, they were almost indescribably green, a careful blend of emeralds and mown grass that shone brightly even in the dim light.

“I know.” The raven-haired beauty flashed him a disarming smile. “I was just curious is all. There's been a huge influx of flies down here and I wanted to know what had their attention.” She gestured to the clear pot in her hand. “Don't worry about me, the Night Snakes don't seem to come in here.” There was a pause then where she inspected him head to toe. “You say it's dangerous for me down here but you're here. How did _you_ get past them?” She chuckled to herself as she released the flies from the pot. “You their boss or something?”

“Something like that.” Thomas cocked his head to the side. “You came down here... for flies.”

Of all the answers in the world Eichhorst hadn't expected that.  T he girl didn't seem insane or unstable, in fact Eichhorst got the feeling she was very intelligent,  probably deceptively so . Truthfully the former Nazi had found the girl go from a curiosity in his eyes to remarkable. Humans very rarely held his attention, Abraham Setrakian had been the only one in decades to do so. When she spoke again it snapped Thomas back to the dank world around him.

“I'm no expert on Dipterology by any means but yes. Not like I had anything better to do either.”

“Hmm, how did you get past them?”

He asked quickly ignoring the fact he didn't know what 'Dipterology' meant; it wasn't important.  However, he was aware that _logia_ meant study of, so he could have hazarded a guess.

“I'm good at going unnoticed.” The emerald eyed girl finally rose to her feet, she couldn't have been that much shorter than him, maybe five-eight. He was amazed that this girl didn't seem to have a shred of fear about being there with the German, a very unusual trait for a human, especially one so young. “My Dad used to tell me I was his little Chameleon.” 

There was a hint of sorrow in her voice then but Eichhorst didn't care. Her emerald green eyes glanced over him again but this time they lingered on his black tie... or was it his neck? 

“Why are you down here? Someone like me makes sense, but you with your tailored suit not so much.”

Eichhorst could have just drained the woman before him but he was just too curious about her, once something had his attention he found himself fixed on it. 

“Business to attend to.” Was the only answer he provided on that subject, she didn't need to know his motives or of The Master. “And what do you mean someone like you?”

The raven-haired beauty chuckled at that and gestured to herself as if to say 'look at me'.

“Homeless. We can't all afford prosthetic necks.”

Thomas' brow furrowed at that, this girl was far more observant than he'd expected. She wasn't like any human he'd ever met, even The Jew.

“People usually notice there is something wrong with my face but they never realise what it is. Honestly, no one has ever been able to place it.” With that the girl became intriguing to him.

“It's kind of obvious.” She shoved the pot into her dirty pocket then rung her hands together to warm them up. “Anyway, toodles,” She waved, actually bloody waved at him “I'll leave you to whatever illicit illegal shit you've got going on.”

The young woman turned to leave, it was that moment that Eichhorst decided to let her live. Strange. The girl that wandered into the dragon's den and left unharmed to tell the tale. 

“Goodbye, miss?”

She turned back to him for a moment. “Graves. Vivika Graves.” 

“Thomas Eichhorst.” 

Vivika nodded to herself as she absorbed the information then waved again.

“Goodbye, Mister Eichhorst.” 

“Be careful, Miss Graves.” He couldn't resist telling her that, a small tease on his part.

“You kidding me? My middle name is careful, well actually it's Cassandra but whatever.” With that she just turned and left back into the tunnels as though she'd never been there at all.

Thomas stood there staring at the space she'd previously occupied in silence. Over a hundred years old and yet that was the strangest encounter he'd _ever_ had, and that was saying something for a Strigoi former SS Nazi. This girl, this Vivika Graves, was truly something unique. It took a moment for his mind to click back on as it were, to reboot and remember he had tasks to attend to. Thoughts forgotten, Eichhorst left the tunnels to carry on with his day, he couldn't let this girl force his mind to a stand still. She was a human and so ultimately unimportant.

 

~X~

 

Days went by, almost a week, and Thomas had delighted in serving his Lord well. Eldritch Palmer had been causing a few problems but that wasn't anything new, Eichhorst could keep Eldritch in line easily enough. However, his mind kept returning to the young woman, Vivika, that he'd met in the tunnels. Eichhorst knew she'd been fully aware that he was a dangerous man but the raven-haired beauty hadn't shown a single shred of fear, not one iota. Something told the German she wasn't scared of anything and he liked that, it was most of the reason he'd let her walk out of the tunnels with her life. She'd earned a pass. Even when he'd been human himself he hadn't found a person he actually liked...  well, there had been Helga but that had been incredibly short lived. 

It was late after he'd left Palmer's penthouse and Eichhorst found himself somewhat hungry.  He'd have preferred to go back to the Mayfair Hotel and feast on his unwilling guests but the last one had died and he'd neglected to find a new one. Fast food it was. Eichhorst watched as  a few of his brethren wandered though the streets in search of their own midnight snack, the sky had gone dark long ago, a thick layer of cloud hid the stars from sight , a human would have found the night air chilly. It was then, as he went to pass an alleyway between a rundown Italian restaurant and an apartment building, that he heard a shuffle. Thomas smiled to himself, he'd found dinner.

The Strigoi walked down the alley only to spot someone in the darkness, the  figure stood and started to head away from him at a pace somewhere between a jo g  and a fast walk but they stood no chance of escaping Thomas Eichhorst. He raced towards his meal and pinned them to the wall with a thud,  stinger half way out his mouth . It was then he raised  an eyebrow, in the moonlight he could see the vagrant was a woman and not just any woman, it was Vivika.  She' d said she was homeless so coming across her shouldn't have been any real surprise, yet still Eichhorst found his brow had furrowed.

Vivika just stared at the stinger, eyes wide, she didn't seem scared just immensely shocked. He could have drained her, snapped her neck and carried on but he didn't. Instead, Thomas found himself returning the stinger into his mouth as he looked at her, his grasp on her didn't loosen at all just kept her pinned to the graffitied brick wall by her thin jacket and t-shirt. 

“Well, hello, Miss Graves.” He said in that disturbingly soft tone of his. “We meet again.”

She still didn't move her emerald eyes from his mouth, there was something strangest satisfying seeing her shock, he felt it could have been a precursor to fear.

“I... I knew there was something not right about you but I... I didn't think you were one of them.”

Eichhorst breathed out a laugh. “That was the idea, Miss Graves.” 

Finally she looked up away from his mouth to his eyes.

“Are you going to kill me or is this you playing with your food? I knew one of you things would get me eventually, at least it's a cute one.”

Thomas Eichhorst hadn't  _ever_ been called cute even when he had been human. Her stomach rumbled then but she seemed content to ignore it, the German, however, flashed his eyes down to her abdomen. Vivika was much too thin but he suspected most men would have approved of that fact thanks to the way it exaggerated her already large chest,  with a shower and some better clothes the green eyed girl could have been the pinnacle of human beauty. 

“Seems we are both hungry, Miss Graves.”

“Yeah, thing about being homeless is you don't eat that often.”

She clearly wasn't afraid and Eichhorst didn't know how he felt about that, she seemed just as curious about him as he was of her. Once again Eichhorst found his natural instinct to drain this young woman dry fade, his interest in her cancelled it out. 

Only a little reluctantly did he set her down on her feet and sure enough she was only a little shorter than him. After a moment Thomas started down the back down the alleyway in the direction he'd come from.

“Come with me.” He ordered.

“Why?” Vivika asked after a heartbeat but Thomas didn't stop. 

“Because I have decided to feed you, Miss Graves.”

He couldn't see it but Eichhorst knew there was suspicion in her beautiful eyes and rightly so, only a minute earlier he'd been prepared to kill her. When he heard her footfalls following behind him the Strigoi started to wonder if Vivika's lack of fear was actually some form of masochism; or perhaps hunger had just won out. 

The restaurant was closed of course but he easily spotted a take-away sign not too far down the street; Thomas didn't imagine they were getting too many late night deliveries anymore. Like a perfect gentleman Eichhorst held the door open for Vivika to enter the pizza shop ahead of him, he saw her relax when warmth hit her and she went to a small, crappy table in the corner while Thomas went straight to the man at the counter to order. 

“Small... actually make it a large peperoni.” 

The man nodded and Eichhorst joined the young woman once he'd paid; he always kept some money on him for if the need ever arose and clearly it had. He undid the button of his coal colored suit jacket as he sat beside her, those bold eyes fixed on her. Silence for a moment. 

“Thank you. You don't need to feet me but thank you.”

 _This girl thanks a monster,_ that actually amused him. He nodded in acknowledgement.

“You are most welcome.”

Another pause hung between them.

“... Why am I still alive? You were going to kill me, why stop?” There was genuine confusion in her eyes but still no fear, Eichhorst wondered if she was incapable of it. 

“Because I find you to be of curiosity, Miss Graves.” He told her simply as though it were obvious.

She chuckled. “So I'm the Will Graham to your Hannibal Lecter then.” Vivika glanced down at the plastic table almost distantly.

Thomas raised an eyebrow. “Who are these people?”

“Really?” When he said nothing the human explained. “They're characters in a series of books. Hannibal is a Lithuanian cannibal and Will is like his platonic love interest, they understand one another and find each other interesting. Everyone knows who Hannibal is.” Or at least she'd thought they did.

Thomas shook his head lightly. “I'm afraid the only Hannibal I've heard of crossed the Alps with an army of Elephants.”

The raven-haired beauty snorted. “Yeah, look how that turned out.”

“I find myself wondering how a woman clearly as intelligent and young as you ended up living the live of a vagabond.”

For some time Vivika had unfortunately been aware that most 'normal' people thought her nothing but an inconvenience and eyesore on the streets of New York but the German didn't have any bite in his voice, no disgust or superiority, he was just asking a question. 

“... It wasn't exactly a conscious decision. And why do you want to know if you're just going to kill me? Is this like some sort of organic free range crap?” 

“I confess I have not decided whether or not to kill you, Miss Graves, which is remarkably unusual for me.” He went quiet when the pizza box was delivered before them, quick service suggested he'd been right about late night orders. “Thank you.” 

Thomas opened the box and pushed it towards Vivika in silent offering, steadily she took a slice. She hummed in delight and he surprised himself by enjoying the pleasure he'd brought her; her little hum was almost heavenly.

“When did you last eat?” Eichhorst asked before he even knew he was speaking. 

“When did _you_ last eat?” She shot back quickly reminding him that not twenty minutes ago he'd had her pinned to a wall intent on feasting.

That micro-smile appeared again. “Last night.”

“Two days ago, I managed to swipe some peanut butter from this looted grocery store a few blocks over.” With that she delighted in another slice of pizza. 

“What a disgusting meal.”

“Hey, don't knock peanut butter until you try it.” She paused then and looked between him and the pizza he'd not even glanced at. “Can you even eat normal food?”

Thomas shook his head. “No, I do not posses the correct organs for digesting it.”

It came as a shock to the former Nazi when he realised he was having a normal conversation with this homeless girl, in his opinion humans were a lesser species and had no right to life but Vivika might have been the exception to that rule. Eichhorst hadn't ever found it so easy to talk to someone, especially a beautiful woman.

“So what, no pizza, no peanut butter, no wine? You look like a wine drinker.”

When she glanced up at him that time Thomas' mind flashed back to when he had been a young child growing up in the heart of Germany, her eyes were the color of the fields that had surrounded his home.

“Schnapps actually, I do occasionally enjoy a cocktail.” The Strigoi leant back in the flimsy chair. “Please answer my earlier question, why are you on the streets?” 

A pause, long and awkward. It was the first time he'd seen her even the slightest bit uncomfortable, he'd touched a nerve. He waited patiently until Vivika had finished her slice of pizza before she spoke. 

“... Life story time, huh. ” Silence again. Just when Eichhorst made to ask once more she pulled a small glass square from her pocket, only when she held it out for him to take did he realise it was actually a bug in resin. Thomas held it up to the florescent light for a better look. “Smaragdesthes Africana Oertzeni or a Flower Beetle, it was my father's. He was an Entomologist, studied insects.”

“Explains your interest in the flies.” Said Eichhorst. 

The light was poor but he easily saw the bold purple beetle with a teal sheen, quite remarkable really.

“ He was good at his job, taught me when I was young. Never had a Mom so I went everywhere with him.”

“ Go on.” He encouraged when it appeared she'd say no more. “Why would a man who took his daughter everywhere let her end up a vagrant?”

Her voice grew quiet then. “Easy, there was something he loved more than me... the bottle. He'd been a functioning alcoholic when I was a kid but by the time I was a teenager it had gotten out of control. I was studying Entomology but I kept having to leave University to take care of him when he developed Cirrhosis, guess I missed too many classes because they kicked me out.”

“Then why are you not with him, taking care of an ill father like a good daughter?”

She reached for another slice of cooling pizza. Eichhorst still hadn't decided to kill her or not but if he decided to it would certainly be dinner and a show after she'd finished her tail of woe. 

“I was... then he dropped dead.” She paused to chew a moment. “I got everything but that wasn't as much as you'd think, by the time I'd paid the medical bills, the debts he owed and the university had charged me for my scholarship that I'd supposedly squandered there wasn't more than bus fare left. Didn't have any family, no university degree, no one wanted to hire the weird bug girl so here I am. Living on the streets and talking to a God knows what over pizza. That enough for you? Satisfied your curiosity and realised you waisted your money?” 

He handed the beetle back, clearly it was important to her, normally Thomas would have sneered at sentimentality but when she held it there was such love in her eyes that he stayed quiet.

“Why did you not go to friends?”

“I never had any okay, I liked solitude and I was the weird bug girl. People don't usually want to be friends with that. I was the Chameleon, just vanished in plain sight.” Her brow was furrowed and it became quite obvious she'd had enough of conversing her life story. “We done here?” 

Eichhorst's head tilted to the side. “You said that the first time we met, Chameleon. I take it you are good at hiding in plain sight, yes? It is quite amazing you got past so many Stragoi entirely unnoticed.” 

“Stigoi?” Her brow furrowed deeper.

“The name of my kind, you would know it better as Vampire.” Eichhorst told her offhandedly. “I have decided I will not kill you, because I believe you can be useful to me.” 

“What is this, a job interview?” Vivika looked at him incredulously. 

“Yes, that's a fair assessment. You clearly have a high intellect and what people would today call 'street smarts'. I assume you can drive?” Vivika nodded. “Good. I'm afraid I'm a bit limited during the day but you would be free as a bird. I'll even go so far as to give you a place to live. Consider it a kindness on my part.”

“... If I say no will you drain me?” To be honest she was taking the whole 'I'm a vampire' thing very well.

“Perhaps.” Thomas smiled dangerously.

Silence hung between them for a few minutes while Vivika mulled the whole situation over and finished her pizza. 

“Alright.”

And with that Thomas Eichhorst owned her.


	2. Chapter 2

Vivika had grinned when Eichhorst had led her into the depths of the New York tunnels towards the Mayfair Hotel, like they had been on some sort of scavenger hunt. She followed him up the stairwell of the abandoned section with what looked to be a sense of glee that the Strigoi didn't quite know how to react to.

“I had no idea part of the place was closed off.” She said while looking around. “How many floors do you have?”

“Nine.” Eichhorst answered quickly and tuned to head towards his rooms with the girl hot on his heels.

She chuckled. “And you're right under their noses.”

“Indeed I am.” Came yet another smooth reply in that thick German accent of his.

He came to a stop then and threw open the doors to his rooms before gesturing for the raven-haired woman to enter ahead of him which she did, green eyes glanced around curiously.

“So this is the lion's den, fancy.”

That actually brought a small smile to the former Nazi's lips.

“There is nothing wrong with enjoying one's surroundings.” Thomas gestured for her to follow with a single finger. “Come with me, Miss Graves.”

He led Vivika through into his bedroom where she stood at the bottom of his bed and raised a questioning eyebrow, in hindsight he couldn't blame her for that.

“I assure you, Miss Graves, I did not bring you here for that.” Was it Eichhorst's imagination or did she look a little disappointed by that? He ignored it. “Regrettably none of the other rooms are fit for habitation however, you are more tan welcome to sleep here until morning.”

Emerald eyes glanced at the bed then at him.

“This is your bed?” Her voice was husky and silken.

Eichhorst nodded. “It is, yes.”

“And um, where do you intend on sleeping?”

“I do not.” The Strigoi answered maybe a little too quickly. “I have other things to attend to, my rest can wait.” He gestured to the bed. “Please, sleep. I shall acquire you some more appropriate and _cleaner_ clothing.”

Vivika chuckled then. “Well, check you slipping into Sugar Daddy mode.”

Eichhorst didn't dignify that with a response and he let a pause linger between them to make sure the raven-haired woman knew that.

“I shall return later to instruct you in your new duties.”

“Good job I'm a quick learner then. Goodnight, Herr Eichhorst, and thank you for this.”

Vivika gestured to the room around her, the former Nazi nodded in acknowledgement before wishing her a goodnight and leaving her alone in the bedroom. Yet when he returned a short while later with a dress and a glass of water he found Vivika asleep in the middle of the bed. She'd stripped off to nothing but her tight black t-shirt that he could now see had the word _Rammstein_ scrawled across it and her panties. The young woman truly was a delight, long smooth legs the color of porcelain, a large but proportional bust and onyx colored hair that hung around her face like a cloak of shadows. Thomas had always favoured blonds but Miss Graves was undeniably stunning.

Eichhorst felt The Master summon him then so set the folded dress and shoes on the night table as well as the glass of water he'd brought her. With his arms free again Eichhorst pulled the sheets of green up over her seemingly endless legs and closed the bedroom door softly behind him when he left her to – what he had suspected – was much needed sleep.

When Eichhorst returned several hours later after his meeting with The Master the sun had risen high in the sky so he'd been forced to take the long route back to the hotel. He'd intended to be back sooner but Kelly had been feeling sorry for herself over Zach's absence. Eichhorst had even taken the liberty of getting the girl sleeping in his bed breakfast, best to keep the new girl sweet... for now. The former Nazi returned to his rooms he found his bed empty and a mess of sheets.

“You've got great water pressure.”

Eichhorst spun around then to see Vivika stood in the doorway to his bathroom soaking wet and wrapped in a towel while she dried her hair with another. She wandered past him to the night stand and picked up the dress he'd left her.

“Thank you for this by the way. Though I am curious as to how you knew my sizes.” She looked at him expectantly.

“I have a very good eye, Miss Graves, and you are most welcome. I brought you breakfast, once you're dressed please join me in the next room.”

Vivika nodded in acknowledgement and promptly started to loosen the towel she was wrapped in, Thomas chose that moment to turn on his heels and flee to the next room. Soon enough she appeared in the kitchen wearing the dress but her hair was still damp in places. Vivika sat down opposite him at the kitchen table.

“You don't have a hair dryer.” She grumbled, of course Thomas didn't, he didn't have hair.

The man made a mental note to have one placed in her hotel suite once it was done. He gestured to the white container on the table between them and was pleased when she opened the lid to find scrambled eggs and bacon.

“Is this becoming a ritual?” She asked as she took up her cutlery. “You feed me, I say thank you.”

Thomas shrugged. “It is only polite to show gratitude.”

When Vivika started to eat the older man couldn't help but admire the way the white, a-line dress with bardot sleeves. It complemented her beauty wonderfully.

“As of this moment,” the former Nazi said after a few silent minutes “you serve The Master as I do. I give you your jobs and you complete them, no complaints no arguments, you just do as you are told, Miss Graves. Understood?”

“Master?”

“Yes, I am his right hand. He sees though all Strigoi's eyes and is in charge of all.”

“Obey the boss, got it. When do I meet him?”

“When he decides.” Eichhorst said simply. “Until told otherwise you answer to me.” He cleared his throat. “I will have a suite made available to you shortly but until then you are welcome to use my bed, it shouldn't be too long of a wait.”

Vivika looked at him with a fork of eggs halfway to her mouth.

“So, I'm your personal assistant? Just down the hall at your beck and call all hours of the day and night.”

Eichhorst raised an eyebrow. “Is that a problem, Miss Graves?”

“No.” She shook her head. “I've never had a normal sleep schedule.”

“Then adapting to this should be easy for you. Finish eating.”

Vivika obeyed the former Nazi and ate up what was left of the bacon and eggs. It had gone a little cold but she wasn't about to complain. Thomas Eichhorst was a clearly dangerous man but he'd been nothing but nice to her so far, save for the momentarily 'I might eat you' encounter. Something told the young woman that Eichhorst wasn't as bad as he made himself out to be.

“When do I start my new job?” Vivika asked in a silken tone.

“Immediately.”

Thomas flashed her a devilish smile and he slid a piece of paper over to her. Vivika set the empty food box aside and picked up the paper to inspect it; an address.

“I could just ask Eldritch as he'll undoubtedly know, but he tends to leave things out to spite me. Miss Feraldo is having a press conference today and I would like you to attend, simply stand there and look pretty. Listen to every word from her and the people there, nice and easy for your first task.”

“Training wheels.” Those emerald colored orbs of her's flashed up at him for a moment; beautiful.

Thomas nodded. “Yes. Now off you go, or you'll be late.”

Vivika rose to her feet and brushed out non-existent creases from her clothing.

“This is why I have such a nice dress, isn't it.”

It hadn't been a question but Eichhorst nodded anyway as he leant back in his chair comfortably, head tilted a little to the side. He thought she'd leave then to do as he'd ordered but then she placed a hand on his shoulder, he felt her warmth though the fabric of his suit jacket and shirt. The whole situation gave him pause.

“Don't worry. If a ghost so much as sneezes in that building, I'll find out.”

Vivika left then, the sound of the front door clicking shut was the only indication she'd been there to begin with. Eichhorst just sat there a time, the raven-haired woman had a youthful humour to her that Eichhorst found refreshing. Clearly she followed orders well... when she wanted to and despite the fact he knew she'd back chat and try to outsmart him, Thomas got the feeling that Vivika Graves was going to be a very effective personal assistant as she'd called herself. As a human she'd be free to move around during the day and with how beautiful she was doors would just open for her. The Master had already commended Eichhorst on his decision to make use of her as a day walker.

The former Nazi didn't understand her lack of fear – or caution for that matter – perhaps her ability to compartmentalise was too efficient, he seriously doubted she were a psychopath, a sociopath possibly that would have made more sense. Eichhorst wouldn't be able to make his mind up until he'd spent more time with the young girl.

 

~X~

 

Vivika listened intently to Justine Feraldo's crap from the corner of the room, the older blonde woman quickly angered the rich assholes by taxing them. One man in particular had irritated Vivika, rich as anything and yet he complained the loudest, add to the fact he'd been staring at the chest and ass every time he'd thought his wife wasn't looking and the choice to rob him had been made rather easily. Vivika had 'bumped' into him, flashed him a disarming smile and spouted something about being clumsy, she'd given him the bold view down her dress he'd so clearly wanted then walked away... with his watch, wallet and silver cigarette case. Vivika was a born thief, a Chameleon, remembered for a moment then forgotten. That man would have eventually realised she'd robbed him but it would have been hard to identify her from nothing more than her cleavage.

Once out on the street Vivika pulled the cash out of his wallet – a rather hefty wad – then tossed the rest into the nearest trash can as she strutted down the street intent on some shopping. She'd done as Eichhorst had asked of her and even managed to turn a profit, it had been a good day, the least she could do was treat herself.

It didn't take long to find a boutique she liked the look of and with a grin she went inside. Herr Eichhorst wore such well tailored suits, the least Vivika could do was look the part of his PA. The money soon ran out of course but not before the raven-haired beauty had brought several outfits and a few hardly there sets of lingerie. Vivika grinned as she headed back to the hotel late in the afternoon, the previous night she'd been on the streets, stealing whatever cash she could to survive but then Thomas Eichhorst had strutted into her life, now she was walking along with bags full of outfits sure to turn heads.

It wasn't too hard to get through the tunnels back to Eichhorst hidden section of the hotel and as soon as she was through the door she set her bags down on the coffee table, she toed off her shoes then stretched obscenely. The sun wouldn't take too long to set and no doubt the German would return home to question her on her trip to Feraldo's conference.

Vivika was about halfway to the Kitchen in search of a glass of water when she heard a thud, at first she thought Eichhorst had come back but no, it was too quiet, like it was muffled. She paused at that, with a furrowed brow she rested her ear against the unassuming door hidden in the hallway and listened for a time expecting to hear something. That didn't happen though, not a single sound, just when she was about to reach for the door handle Eichhorst's voice filled the hotel room and made her jump.

“Miss Graves, you will keep my rooms tidy, I do not wish to find your shoes simply _chucked_ about again.”

Vivika rushed back to the living room to see the older man placing her shoes neatly beside the coffee table. She flashed him a bright smile, the noise and door forgotten for the time being.

“Or what? You'll punish me?”

“Perhaps I will. I see you have been shopping.” Said Eichhorst as he rummaged through the bags until he pulled out a lacy bra; he looked at her questioningly.

“What? A girl wants to look her best.”

She went to him then and took the bra back, she tossed it into the beg he'd pulled it from.

“And where did you acquire the currency for all this?”

“I may have pickpocketed a snobbish man who seemed more focused on my chest than my face.” Vivika perked up then. “Oh, I forgot, I got you a present.”

From the smaller bag Vivika retrieved an item that she then thrust out to Eichhorst with a devilish glint in her eyes.

“A watch?” Eichhorst took it to inspect. “A Blancpain Le Brassus, I assume you stole this as well.”

“But of course. Do you like it?” She asked with genuine curiosity.

“Actually, I do. Thank you, Miss Graves.” Vivika watched as Thomas took his watch off and tucked it into his pocket only to replace it with his new, far more expensive one on. “This is a very nice piece. I remember a time when you'd have been hanged for stealing.”

Vivika chuckled at that. “I'd need to be caught first.”

Eichhorst looked her over for a moment, she was thin and youthful but he'd started to see the calculating darkness within her.

“You are not the innocent, mistreated little girl you first appear to be, are you, Miss Graves.” He said while adjusting the watch.

“We all have our acts, Mister Eichhorst. That you're human, that I’m innocent are just some of them.” A pause, hardly there. “Oh, and I'm not a little girl.”

Eichhorst looked her square in the eyes then.

“No, you're a dangerous young woman. May I ask your age?”

Vivika went back to rummaging though her mass of bags then and Thomas thought he'd not get an answer but then she spoke.

“I'm twenty-one, all legal and everything.”

In a way reminded him of himself but with far more sarcasm. His eyes glanced down to take in the sight of her long legs and the way they vanished under her dress while she looked through her boutique bags. Even when he'd been human a woman had never drawn Thomas' attention so quickly. Still, she was there to do a job, looking pretty was just an added boon.

When the young woman finally returned her attention to the former Nazi Vivika held a pale blue t-shirt and a white pair of shorts.

“Will I be sleeping in your big, soft bed again tonight?” She asked teasingly.

“Yes, it will take a few days to a week to prepare a suite for you.” Replied Thomas easily.

“Do you need me to go out again tonight?” Eichhorst shook his head.

“No, your work for today is done, Miss Graves. However, you haven't reported to me yet.” He reminded but Vivika didn't seem concerned.

“Let me change fir-”

Eichhorst cut her off when he grabbed hold of her arm and yanked her towards him, his grasp was tight and his face stern.

“You will tell me now, and from now on you will do as you're told. Do you understand, Miss Graves?”

“... Fully.” Her eyes on his didn't waver. Vivika waited until Eichhorst released her – which only took a few seconds – and only then did she give him the information he wanted. “Justine Feraldo is taxing the rich dicks one percent of their property value, so, of course, there's uproar and everyone wants her to 'clear up the city' for free. The problems are that the Mayor doesn't seem to be able to control her anymore, especially now she's undermined him, and think about how many weapons and how much ammo that kind of money will get her. You and The Master may have the numbers but if she has the fire power you'll need to rethink your attacks.”

“She is becoming an irritation.” Said Eichhorst more to himself than the human before his head snapped back to her. “Anything else, Miss Graves?”

“Well, several men there didn't know whether they wanted to kill or fuck her. Frank Kowalski – he's her lead SWAT Captain – has taken it upon himself to be her loyal manservant. She's making out that the whole battle that happened Red Hook was some sort of historical event, I think that is more the media's benefit than anyone else’s though. She's undermined the Upper East Side as well, reminding them that they're cowards, it's only made their opinion of her worse. Ah, yes, and I had my ass slapped twice.”

“Some people have no decorum any longer.” Sighed Eichhorst.

Vivika let out a hum of agreement. “At least have the courtesy to buy me dinner first.” She chuckled then. “You're all paid up so slap away. Can I get changed now?"

Thomas nodded and Vivika waisted no time vanishing off to Eichhorst's bedroom. That girl really wasn't like any person he'd met in his hundred plus years of life. It was then he remembered he'd been intending to go feed when he'd come across her shoes, he strutted towards the room Vivika had previously had her ear pressed to and entered once the door was unlocked. His own personal dungeon.

There before him, slumped on the cold floor was a young blonde man, shirtless and chained. Tears had dried and stained his face, just as Thomas life.

“Have you calmed down yet? Hmm?”

The young man tried to shuffle away from the Strigoi but it was no use, the chain kept him place. Eichhorst just stood there a moment or two watching the fear build in the blonde's eyes with a hidden grin. He went to sit on the marble block then, his movements slow and terrifying.

“Things have changed quite drastically for you today, haven't they. You are not alone, my life has changed rather suddenly as well.” A brief pause. “Tell me something about yourself no one else knows. Tell me something no one would ever suspected of you.”

There was quiet for some time then, nervous and fear riddled, so much so that Eichhorst could practically taste, then the shivering man spoke.

“... I tell people... I tell people my Dad's dead but he's not.”

The German raised an eyebrow at that, he always asked his _guests_ to tell him something about themselves but he'd never had a reveal quite like that.

“Why do you lie?”

“Because I wish he was and it makes girls feel bad for me.” The blonde blubbered.

“You con women into your bed, and yet you believe I'm the evil one.” He brushed non-existent bits of lint from his suit jacket. “I shall tell you something about me, a woman is the reason my life has changed. I stumbled across her and took her in as my assistant. She's proven herself proficient but I find my attention continuously drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Does that sound strange to you?” The former Nazi asked easily.

“.... No.” The younger man managed to answer a few seconds later, his voice shook. “Sounds like you fancy her.”

Thomas squinted ever so slightly then and leant in towards his captive who instantly backed away as far as he could.

“Perhaps I do. Thank you for your help.”

He rose to his feet and calmly walked over to the crank by the door of the white room, he delighted in the utter panic of the blonde as he reeled the chain in forcing his captive to the marble block. As soon as the blonde's face was flush against the block Eichhorst opened his mouth and let his stinger shoot towards the blood sack before him, only when the blonde slipped into unconsciousness did he release and return the stinger to the comfort of his throat. His captive would be out for some time but when he awoke Eichhorst was sure to enjoy a second serving.

The German left the room then while wiping a small spattering of crimson from his cheek with a tissue he'd taken from the inner pocket of navy suit jacket. The second he'd shut the door behind him Vivika appeared with a look of utter curiosity on her stunning features.

“What were you doing in there?”

Eichhorst wasted no time locking the door. “I remind you miss what killed the cat, Miss Graves. You do not go near this room again. Understand?”

She held her arms up in defeat. “Fine, spoil sport.”

Eichhorst cleared his throat. “I have work to attend to, thank you for your report, Miss Graves. Enjoy your evening.” He turned to leave then but turned back to the young woman with a warning glare. “You do _not_ enter that room. I am fully aware after your display of theft today that you are capable of doing so without a key, I _will_ know if you do and the consequences will be severe.”

“Promise?” She smirked and Eichhorst started to wonder once more what was going on inside her head.

“Do not test me, Miss Graves, you will regret it.”

Vivika sighed. “Alright, I promise not to break into what's probably your secret porn stash. Oh, and stop calling me 'Miss Graves' it makes me feel old. Vivika.”

“Very well, Vivika it is.”

The German said nothing more just vanished off to wherever it was he vanished to. Vivika's first instinct was to grab a bobby pin or a paper clip and let herself in but she'd respect his wishes and stray out... for the time being. For a while she found herself wandering around Eichhorst's suite as a way of amusing herself, she'd not had a chance earlier that morning. She started with the kitchen it was clean and tidy but otherwise appeared unused; _of course it is, he drinks people._ As an automatic reaction she pulled open the fridge but all she found was a plastic container of sliced pineapple and a Styrofoam tray exactly the same as the one he'd given her that morning, sure enough when she flipped it open it contained eggs and bacon.

“Might be dinner then.” She muttered to herself and pushed the door shut again.

Vivika meandered into Eichhorst's bedroom then, she'd already seen his bathroom and living room but the vanity in the bedroom had pulled her attention. The man had more make-up than any woman she'd ever met. Frankly those items were the most used things in the whole place, it was then she remembered the prosthetic neck, maybe he was deformed or had some sort of severe scaring. Back when she'd been at University Vivika had worn the traditional 'touch me and I'll kill you' make-up; smoky black eyeliner that had made her polished emeralds even bolder. Probably not the best for being an assistant though. She wanted to know what Herr Eichhorst looked like then, wanted to wipe away all the make-up and see him for what the German really was. Vivika doubted he'd be all that willing to let her see.

When she'd done looking through Eichhorst's things she started to wish he had a TV or a deck of cards, something! She wandered aimlessly back into the living room unsure what to do with herself but then she spotted a bag, a rucksack, tucked into a corner beside the front door. It was out of place in Eichhorst's overly tidy home so of course Vivika found herself rummaging though it only a few seconds later. Inside she discovered a screwed up t-shirt and socks, neither were anything like the sort of thing Thomas Eichhorst would wear. At the very bottom she found a wallet, Daniel North, twenty-six. _Yep, not Eichhorst._ Without another thought Vivika took the cash, all of twenty dollars, and made to shove everything back in the bag, but then her hand made contact with a book, she pulled it out triumphant.

“Awesome!”

Once everything was crammed back inside she shoved the rucksack back where she'd found it and strutted towards Eichhorst's bedroom while she inspected the book, it was a crappy crime paperback, unimpressive. Vivika settled on the large bed made up in green sheets and opened the book, it was the sort of the thing one would pick up at an airport to pass the time but passing the time was exactly what Vivika intended so it worked out nicely for her.

For several hours the raven-haired beauty devoured the piece of shit novel from the comfort of Eichhorst's bed, she snuggled herself into the pillows while reading through the adventure of Samson Ranger – who sounded more like a sports drink than a detective – as he ran around Chicago to save the day. Predictable and not overly interesting was how Vivika would have described it, in all honesty she'd read more interesting leaflets. When Eichhorst returned she'd need to ask if he had any real books hidden anywhere.

Vivika had to admit it was nice to just laze about in her pyjamas, she'd not done so in quite some time. In fact the last time she'd just sat there and read a book she'd been at Cornell. She was about halfway through the flimsy book when she noticed a tiny blur of movement out the corner of her eye, Vivika glanced up to see the German stood there watching her; she nearly jumped out of her skin.

“God dammit, man!” She rested a hand over her heart. “Why do you do that?”

His brow furrowed minutely. “I should not have to announce myself in my own home, Miss Grav-Vivika.” Eichhorst corrected himself when she raised an eyebrow, and Vivika couldn't really argue with him, she was his guest. The German could come and go as he pleased. “Here.” He thrust a phone out towards her then from his inner pocket.

Vivika dumped the book on the bed and raced down to take it from Eichhorst with a bold smile, this girl really was a riddle to the former Nazi.

“Oooh, is this I get you a gift and you get me one? What do I have to do for you to get me Jeremy Renner?”

Once again Eichhorst didn't have a single clue what or who she was talking about – he'd started to wonder if Vivika had her own language – so he ignored everything she'd said in favour of explaining the cellphone. He fixed her with an unimpressed expression.

“Since I cannot summon you the way The Master summons me we will have to employ technology instead. My number is already programmed in.” Eichhorst's voice grew deep and serious then. “If I call you then you answer. You always answer. If you ignore me-”

Vivika cut him off. “I know, I'll get punished. Don't worry, I'll answer the phone.”

“Good. Tomorrow you shall accompany me to Stoneheart, I like to appear at all hours of the day and night, it keeps Eldritch on his toes.” Eichhorst smirked at that and Vivika nodded, her attention more on the cellphone than him. “Good, there is food for you in the refrigerator...”

“I know.”

“... do not touch the pineapple. Goodnight, Vivika.”

She flashed him a smile. “Goodnight, Herr Eichhorst.”

Thomas totally didn't take in the sight of Vivika's backside in those little shorts as she crawled back up the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks passed and Eichhorst found himself getting twice as much done for The Master with the young raven-haired woman's aid. She'd taken to referring to herself as his 'day walker' and frankly it was a rather apt description that the former Nazi had taken to surprisingly quickly, it also amazed him that Vivika had transformed from that dirty, hungry homeless girl he'd stumbled across to the stunning beauty that obeyed his every order in the space of a few weeks; like she'd flipped a switch from innocent little girl to vicious hellcat. The stealing continued every now and again when she was irritated or wanted a new set of heels. Vivika kept her nails pained and her make-up bold but not over the top, her clothes lingered on the line between professional and damn right slut; the German hadn't even realised that was possible but Vivika had done it. The mask of innocence she'd shown him originally had faded away and Eichhorst had discovered who she really was. 

As of a few days ago Eichhorst had managed to move her into her own suite just down the hall from him and had been truly grateful because her clothes had started to take over his bedroom, and her make-up his bathroom. However, though Eichhorst had his solitude back he'd found he had grown used to Vivka's presence in his home despite the short time she'd been there. Still she'd linger in his suite until the need for sleep took her, as long as she stayed quiet the former Nazi didn't object to her presence. 

It was one of those nights when Thomas found himself in his private dungeon with another man to feed on, he was watching the blind panic in the young redhead's eyes when the door was thrown open without any warning whatsoever. 

“Eichhorst, are you – oh my God!”

The German spun around to see Vivika in the doorway, though he didn't move. 

“Run!” Screamed the terrified redhead. “He'll kill you. Run and get help!” He begged.

But she didn't, Vivika instead raced to the man and started to yank on the collar. Eichhorst was so shocked by the display before him that he just stood there watching, she had to know there was no escaping him. 

“Just run!” The chained man implored.

It was then Eichhorst saw her whole demeanour change, her green eyes darkened and she suddenly yanked the man's head to the side exposing his neck to the Strigoi.

“Now why would I do that?” She whispered to the captive.

Vivika looked up at Eichhorst then and with a smile he latched onto the redhead's neck. The whole time she kept her eyes locked on his while she held the prisoner in place for him. Eichhorst couldn't resist, he drained his captive of every last drop. When the Stinger released and returned to the German's throat Vivika let go of the dead body and rose to her feet. He could see her breathing heavily, the hunger in her polished emeralds, but was actually stunned when she grabbed him by the lapels – seemingly moved faster than he could – and pinned him to the wall before pressing her lips to his own. Eichhorst could smell her arousal, he let his hands settle on her waist as she pressed herself into his chest. 

“Fuck! Do you know how long I've wanted you inside me? I've been practically throwing myself at you.”

In hindsight she had, the short dresses, the lingering touches and more importantly the way she'd seemed to pose for his pleasure; how had he missed that? Her hands slipped down to open his belt almost sinfully and vanished inside his pants... she stopped dead and pulled back from their kiss.

“Em, okay." She said, voice full of confusion. 

Her surprise would have amused Eichhorst had he not been trailing his hands up and down her flanks, Vivika was beautiful. 

“A side effect of being what I am.” Eichhorst told her calmly while his fingers continued to explore her sides. “A... _regrettable_ one I now realise.”

The German expected her to back away then, not out of disgust but because she couldn't have what she wanted, yet Vivika didn't. She kissed him again then flashed him a coy smile. 

“You still have fingers, right? A tongue.”

She yanked him by his notched lapels then towards the bedroom and Eichhorst went willingly, he could clean up the corpse later. As soon as they entered the dark room of blacks and greens the German's mind returned to him and he threw Vivika down on the bed, the sudden surge of dominance reminded him of his days as an officer; powerful. Her emerald eyes grew hungry and that was not a look Eichhorst had seen in decades, even then he'd not seen it so bold. 

He knelt on the bed to settle in the gap between her parted thighs, the scent of her arousal filled his nostrils forcing a growl from his throat. Eichhorst felt something primal building within him. 

“Is all this for me?” He asked, his accent thicker than usual, when he slipped a hand under her skirt to tease at her damp panties. “You're quite the little whore really, aren't you?” He smirked. 

She didn't answer, just tugged on his tie so she could kiss him again. It had been decades since he'd done anything even remotely like this and he was damn well going to take his time.

“Take of your clothes off.” Eichhorst ordered, his tone deep and stern. 

He sat back on his haunches and just watched, her short-sleeved peach blouse came off first revealing her bra and smooth porcelain skin – Eichhorst wondered what that skin would look like splashed in blood – watching her shimmy out of her waist high white skirt was a delight. She made a show of it, revealing almost every inch of herself to him. When her bra came off Eichhorst truly lamented the loss of his dick, she deserved to be pleasured how she desired but then she grabbed hold of his tie again and arched up to kiss him again; she didn't care. Vivika knew he wasn't human, wasn't good and could have killed her without a second thought but she didn't care, enjoyed it even. Eichhorst pushed her thighs further apart then, her lilac panties the only scrap of fabric she had left. 

“Please.” Vivika whispered against his lips, he smiled and dragged one blunt fingertip along the gusset of her panties, his eyes widened. 

“My, my, Sweetheart,” he rasped “you’re _soaking_ _wet for me_.”

Eichhorst slipped his hand inside her panties and into her curls, stroking along her folds and around her core teasingly. She was beautiful beneath him, her arms fell from his black tie to grip the bed sheets, lips parted to let little groans and pants escape as his clever fingers explored her wetness. 

She whimpered after too long of torment and forced herself to release the sheets, instead Vivika pushed her hands into his false hair, the short silver strands silky under her touch; she was just desperate to touch him. He bent to press a kiss to her pulse point as the tip of one finger circled her entrance, Vivika cried out, her hips bucked involuntarily up in search of more; a sense of desperation flooded through her. 

“Should I keep going, Vivika?” Eichhorst whispered at her ear, accent impossibly thick in that moment. “Bring you off like this, my fingers inside you? Would you like that? To show me how much of a whore you really are?” 

“... yes. Thomas, please.” She gasped.

He raised an eyebrow then, the raven-haired beauty hadn't ever called him by his given name before and honestly he enjoyed it, the way the need in her voice made his name sound.

The German brought her to the brink of pleasure and then pulled his hand away cruelly, her eyes flashed with need. Eichhorst wouldn't deprive the darling girl before him though, he'd just wanted to tease her a little, with a grin he slid down her supple body to pepper sweet kisses to her inner thighs. He'd not done this in so long but Vivika wanted him, she'd thrown herself at him, she desired him.

“Thomas.” She breathed, the small word spurred him on, made him want to hear her scream.

“Shush, liebling, I will make you feel good.” 

His tongue licked at her folds hungrily tasting the sweet flavour of his young assistant. Vivika gasped out a strangled moan, she'd never felt anything like Eichhorst's tongue before and couldn't even put the feeling into words. His tongue lapped at her folds, he was amazed at how wet she was for him, Vivika gave up her grip on his hair and instead clawed at his shoulders uncaring as to what she did to the tailored fabric of his suit, her grip just tightened as his tongue circled her clit. 

Eichhorst kissed that sensitive bundle of nerves over and over making her scream louder and louder for him, then he slipped a finger inside her again while the other hand pushed her hips down to keep her in place. Her grip on his shoulders became vice like but it only spurred him on as she moaned and panted for him. Another finger slipped into her wet heat and then another, he crocked them as he kissed her clit. It didn't take long for Vivika to start pushing back onto him in a demand for more, she was close and he knew that, so he sped up his torment, Eichhorst delighted in her gasps. 

After a few moments of careful thrusting she screamed out wrapping her legs around his head. Thomas made sure to keep the thrusts going throughout her orgasm until she was left panting and shuddering, her eyes fluttered closed. Vivka felt nothing but pure pleasure. 

“Thomas!” She all but screamed and Gods did that feed the German's ego.

He smirked when his lips met hers again, knowing she could taste herself on him. He basked at her beauty as she rode out her orgasm, eyes clamped shut and fingernails dug into his shoulders but he didn't care, _he'd_ made her scream in pleasure, it was _his_ name she'd called out. Eichhorst could see blood rushing through the veins of her neck, it took everything he had not to latch on and drink from her, to not drain her of sweet nectar, he resisted though; Eichhorst was better than that. 

When Vivika calmed she kissed the German then knocked Eichhorst down onto the bed and snuggled into his still fully clothed chest. It was strange to the German, for a woman to want to snuggle with him, but he didn't protest, just let her cuddle close and wrap his arm around her. He'd been surprised when she'd shown no fear but to discover she was attracted to him had been the real shocker. 

“You are quite beautiful.” He told her truthfully when his hand rose to stroke her cheek. 

Vivika kissed him again. “You're not so bad yourself.” She chuckled, a soft little sound that most would have described as heart-warming. “Turns out that tongue of yours is a triple threat.” 

Eichhorst raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” 

“Uh-huh, smooth talker, can drink a person dry with it and now it appears you can make me scream your name with it.” 

That animalistic pride surged back to him, something that must have been left over from his days as a human. Thomas grabbed her leg then and pulled her to him so as it came to rest over his hips; there was something strangely domestic about the whole situation. 

“A man of many talents.” He mused aloud while his hand stroked up and down her naked thigh. 

Vivika nodded. “Yep.” She kissed him again then, her scent flooded his senses, their kiss wasn't innocent, more like a tease, hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. “But do you, you know, well, I know you can't cum but did you get any pleasure out of that at all? Do you even feel desire?” 

Eichhorst watched her confusion for a moment, his fingers continued to draw little patterns over her porcelain thigh. He nodded. 

“I do yes, not quite the same as you do but I can feel desire. And I did take pleasure in our sexual activities. I took pleasure in your pants and moans, your need and want for me. The scent of your arousal, the sound of my name on your lips. Especially the hint of blood that is around your lips from the first time you kissed me.” 

The raven-haired grinned then and let the German lean over her for a second to kiss away the drying blood that she'd not even noticed at that moment. Vivika wasn't what most humans would consider 'normal' and it was then that Eichhorst felt curiosity wash over him again; he had to ask. 

“Vivika, what is-” She cut him off having expected the question.

“What the fuck is wrong with me? Why have sex with a man who just killed someone?” Eichhorst just nodded a little. “My Dad sent me to a therapist when I started dating, I think I scared him in all honesty, his perfect little girl showing her dark side.” Vivika took a breath. “Anyway, to answer your question my therapist called it Hybristophilia with a little Autassassinophilia for good measure.” 

Eichhorst raised an eyebrow, he'd honestly expected her to sa y Sociopath. 

“And what do these terms mean exactly?” The German enquired. 

Vivika took a breath, her head rested against his shoulder and threw an arm over his stomach. 

“Big words that basically mean I have a type. Hybristophilia is sexual arousal towards someone who's committed some sort of outrage, usually crimes like armed robbery, rape... or murder. It's more common that you think, it's also known as Bonnie and Clyde Syndrome.” 

“And Autassassinophilia?” Well, that was harder to say than he'd expected. 

She chuckled. “That one's far easier. In layman's terms I'm turned on by the risk of being murdered.”

The girl that had been such a riddle for the last few weeks suddenly made sense. The mix of paraphilias inside her head made her weird or atypical to her fellow humans but to a Strigoi she was perfect, Eichhorst wouldn't have to hide any aspect of his life or work to keep her doing as she was told, wouldn't have to threaten her, Vivika would stay with him – obey him – because she wanted to. He had to admit the companionship was nice. 

Vivika stretched then which forced him out of his thoughts. “I'm sleepy.” 

“Then sleep.”

“Can I stay here with you?”

She actually wanted him to sleep beside her? Well, he'd done everything he needed for The Master and the sun had started to rise.

“Very well, you may stay here.”

She grinned at that and clambered naked under the covers then back up to his chest.

“Night, Thomas.”

The German didn't say a single word, just watched as sleep too her easily enough. Vivika was going to be his perfect little pet. 

 

~X~

 

Vivika Graves strutted into the Stoneheart penthouse dressed in her tight grey turtleneck dress that was almost inappropriately short but paired wonderful with her thigh high black boots, she had a smile on her face. She quickly drew the blinds down to plunge the room into almost complete darkness, once she was done Vivika went to Eldritch sat on his couch and stood before him. 

“Hello again, Eldritch, miss me?” 

Palmer glared at her clearly unimpressed. She loved how he thought he could intimidate her.

“You will refer to me as Mister Palmer, show some respect.”

Vivika breathed out a laugh, his demands didn't bother her. “But I don't respect you,  _ Eldritch,  _ and I most certainly don't obey you.” 

“Ahh, yes, where is your Nazi owner? Burning books perhaps.”

She refused to rise to the bait, wouldn't give the old man the satisfaction. Instead she kept her answer simple and polite, stoic just like Eichhorst always did. 

“He'll be along shortly, had something to attend to so I was sent ahead.” 

Eldritch sneered and sat back on the couch. “The warm up act.” 

Vivika dropped her bag on the coffee table then and moved seductively to straddle the older man, Eldritch tensed instantly much to Vivika's amusement and the raven-haired beauty suddenly wished Coco had been there to witness it all. 

“Is that what you'd like, Eldritch?” He didn't answer as Vivika made a display of stroking her hands through his white hair just to mess it up and dragged her yellow painted fingernails down his chest. “What is it that French girl of yours loves so much, hmm? Is it the money or are you hiding something impressive?” 

“Perhaps she just has a penchant for old men.” 

Both Vivika and Eldritch looked up then to see Eichhorst as he marched across the room, Vivika quickly clambered off of Eldritch and returned to Thomas' side where she belonged. Eichhorst raked his eyes down Vivika's exposed legs. 

“Do you like Vivika, Eldritch? I got the idea to have an attractive, young assistant from you.” 

The raven-haired woman shuffled even closer to Thomas. Eldritch refused to say anything on the subject, instead he glared at the former Nazi. 

“What do you want, Eichhorst?” Palmer demanded. 

Thomas sighed. “Not one for small talk are you, Eldritch. Very well. You're Freedom centres aren't proving as useful as expected.” Eichhorst explained simply. “You will rectify this at once.” The German held his hand out the towards Vivika and she quickly retreated her bag and passed him a tablet from it. “Ahh, yes, they're only at twenty percent efficiency.” 

“Sixty-five surly! And they're not all up and running yet, we're still in a testing phase.” Eldritch barked a little too quickly, Eichhorst just tilted his head to the side. 

“For your needs, not for The Master's. You will rectify the situation testing phase or not, we want seventy-five percent by the end of the week.”

Palmer raised an eyebrow and deadpanned. “It's already Tuesday afternoon.”

Thomas flashed the older man a smile. “Then you'd better get to work, Eldritch.” 

“Now you listen here,” Eldritch growled but Eichhorst was unaffected “I am The Master's partner. You will not give me orders, I am not your little pet over there.” 

He gestured to Vivika just took the tablet form her Nazi and went to perch on Eldritch's desk. Suddenly Eichhorst leant down slightly to fix the white-haired man with a stern glare, he could smell Vivika's arousal but ignored it in that moment. 

“Are you refusing The Master's wishes simply because it was I who relayed them?” A brief pause. “I am disappointed, Eldritch. I'll inform The Master of your inability to complete your half of the deal out of pathetic pride.” 

Eichhorst straightened up then and fixed his suit jacket seemingly disinterested in the suddenly wave of panic in Eldritch's eyes. 

“That's not what I was saying. I'll work on the centres.” The white-haired man relented reluctantly.

“You do that.” Replied Thomas before he held out his arm to Vivika who quickly looped her arm with his. “Come along, liebling. Things to do, people to see as they say.” 

Without another word to Eldritch the pair returned to the elevator, neither looked to have a care in the world. However, the second the doors rolled shut Eichhorst pinned Vivika to the back wall with a display of strength, face close to her's covered in a snarl. 

“If I ever find you straddling that shrivelled excuse for a man again I will end you. Do you understand?”

Vivika grinned and quickly snaked her legs around him. “Yes, Herr Eichhorst. I'll be your good little girl.” 

Then Thomas' lips pressed against her own for a harsh kiss that the human revelled in, her clung to the German with a tight grip.

“I could smell your arousal all over the room, are you really that needy?” Eichhorst whispered into her ear.

“For you, yes.” Eichhorst gave one of his micro-smiles then dropped the raven-haired beauty to her feet which she wasn't happy about. “Thomas.” Vivika grumbled but he ignored her complaints. 

“What was it you stole from Eldritch's desk?” He asked as he turned back to face the elevator doors. 

Vivika chuckled. “Noticed that did you?” 

“I always notice when you steal. I do wonder if you have kleptomania.” He said in a tone that sounded as though he didn't care one way or another.

“No, I just take from people that annoy or insult me.” From her bag Vivika pulled a small pen and showed him. “A man who can afford to have a gold fountain pen can afford to have it stolen. “Here.” She tucked it into his breast pocket. “Never know when you'll need to write something.” 

“Is this becoming a habit? You stealing me gifts?” Eichhorst peered down at the pen but made no move to examine it. 

“Well, you liked the watch-” true, he was still wearing it “-and I took this from right under Eldritch's nose so I know you'll enjoy that.” 

“Fair enough.”

The elevator opened then into the underground parking lot and the pair stepped out into the dark place. Eichhorst paused for a second and Vivika knew what it meant. 

“I am being summoned by The Master, you know what you are supposed to do?” 

Vivika nodded. “Yeah, see what I can find out about Setrakian and his latest ill thought out plans. Don't worry.” 

“Do not come back empty handed, Vivika.” Eichhorst warned and made to leave but the raven-haired beauty stopped him. 

Vivika wrapped her arms around his neck once again and pressed a deep kiss to his lips. Eichhorst couldn't help but pulled her by the hips until her bust was pressed tight against his chest. He wouldn't admit it to her but he'd longed for someone to care for as a human, it had taken longer than he'd expected but he had her. The Master would soon take over not only New York but the world and what was the point of owning everything if there was no one to share it with? In Eichhorst's eyes Vivika was the only human worthy of living. 

“Bye, Thomas.” She said when they parted.

He'd have been lying if he'd said he didn't watch the way her dress cuddled her backside. 


	4. Chapter 4

When Thomas finally got back to the he just wanted quiet, Feraldo and her soldiers had been making a real push over the last few days and their losses were becoming great. However, the German's nostrils flared when he scented a man in his suite as well as Vivika and all thoughts of Feraldo left him, Eichhorst stormed down into the kitchen where he almost ran into Vivika who held a bottle of Schnapps. She beamed but seemed surprised to see him, he'd hardly been back to the hotel over the last few days. 

He opened his mouth to demand what was happening but before he could speak Vivika grabbed his hand and pulled him back down the hall and into his private dungeon room, before him Thomas saw a man in his mid thirties chained and clearly drunk off his ass. 

“I made dinner.” Vivika told the Strigoi from just behind him in the doorway. 

Eichhorst smirked and pressed a gentle kiss to her porcelain neck. “A woman who cooks. Wunderbar!“ 

Vivika beamed at his praise. “I'd hoped you would approve. He's not quite drunk enough yet though.” 

Thomas scented the air. “Oh, I think this should be quite sufficient. Thank you, mein liebling.” 

Calmly he walked over to the chained man and sat down on the marble block while Vivika just watched from the doorway, Eichhorst slapped the man then to rouse him to full consciousness. 

“Where am I?” Asked the very drunk captive. “The sexy chick told me... told me there was a cocktail party.” He hiccupped. 

Vivika sniggered at that and took a swig of Schnapps. She'd gotten the guy so drunk that he'd got no idea how much danger he was really in. 

“What is this?” He asked a few moments later when he finally noticed the chain and collar around his neck.

“Just some jewellery.” Eichhorst answered easily. “Tilt your head for me and I'll take it off.” 

“O... okay.” Murmured the captive and quickly obeyed, it was almost too easy.

The second the drunk had tilted his head far enough Thomas latched onto his neck and indulged in his cocktail, he couldn't resist, Vivika had gone to the trouble of finding him the human so the least he could do was finish it all. When he was done Eichhorst returned the stinger to his throat and rose to his feet. He went to wipe the blood away but Vivika quickly stopped him in favour of licking the crimson away with a smile. Vivika snuggled into his chest then and yawned after a few moments of silence. 

“It is late and you're tired, liebling. Sleep.” He let his arms settle on her hips. 

“Two in the morning, it's early.” She muttered as though it were important and they weren't stood three feet from a dead body.

“I stand corrected. It doesn't, however, change the fact that you need to sleep.” She couldn't go nearly as long as he could without sleep. 

“Fine. There's a folder for you about your favourite Jew on your vanity, there's not that much I'm afraid but still better than nothing.”

“I'm sure it will alright, Vivika, thank you.” He told her calmly as he played with a lock of her long raven hair. 

After a moment Vivika found herself leaning heavily on Thomas, he was right, she needed to sleep so the younger woman turned to head back to her suite but then he suddenly lifted her into his deceptively strong arms and carried her down the hall to the bedroom where he set her down like a perfect gentleman. Slowly Eichhorst pulled her clothes off, her black cut out heels were removed slowly with tender care and Eichhorst set them neatly at the bottom of the bed, the teal tank dress came off easily enough next and he just basked in the beautiful of her exposed flesh. She tried to kiss him but the German refused in favour of stripping Vivika of her underwear then tucked her into bed. 

It was unusual for them to actually sleep together, Vivika was either in her own suite or Eichhorst was working – he did his best work at night of course – but with the sun threatening to rise in a few hours and his tasks complete Eichhorst would sleep beside her. Emerald eyes watched as he opened a set of draws and pulled out a pair of sleep pants and a long sleeved t-shirt, he'd gotten only a few steps towards the bathroom when she stopped him. 

“You can show me what you really are, you know. I'm not scared and I certainly won't be disgusted.” 

The former Nazi turned to face her all snuggled up in the bed, naked and waiting for him.

“Are you sure, liebling? You haven't seen a Strigoi as old as I before.” 

She flashed him a smile. “You're still Thomas Eichhorst. You should at least be comfortable while you sleep, you don't get much.” 

She was right – Thomas had discovered she usual was, it was that Cornell education – he shouldn't have had to hide himself from her, from anyone. During the day it made sense, was an advantage And Eichhorst certainly took pride in his reappearance, never a single crinkle in his suit. Sometimes he even forgot about the prosthetics on his face but he shouldn't have slept in them just out of concern for Vivika.  _Hang on, when did I start being concerned for her? When did I start calling her_ _ liebling?  _ Was he... attached to Vivika? Eichhorst did enjoy her company, her companionship.  She'd been with him a little over two months and he'd taken to treating her as though she belonged. 

“Very well.” He agreed.

Vivika watched intently, though a little sleepily, as Eichhorst sat at his vanity and slowly started to wipe away the mass of make-up from his skin. She raised an eyebrow when he removed his nose and set it aside followed his wig  and teeth , eventually he had to take his shirt off and then the prosthetic neck she'd noticed the first time they'd met was set down neatly in an awaiting tray. Through the whole thing Eichhorst didn't look at her and Vivika didn't speak, just watched.  Silently he rose to his feet and went into the bathroom where she heard the tap turn on, then a few moments later  he returned and stood at the bottom of the bed for Vivika to see in just his sleep pants. 

“Thoughts?” Eichhorst enquired. 

Calmly she crawled out from under the covers, it was cold, and went to him.  Vivika ran her hands slowly up his chest, his skin looked as though it should have been rough but was actually very smooth and surprisingly soft to the touch. Emerald eyes raked upwards past his neck to his missing nose and hair, at his pointed teeth all in silence then up to his dark eyes. Vivika smiled and kissed him, a soft brush of lips against her own. 

“See, not scared. I kind of like it, and it doesn't change that I love you, Thomas.” Eichhorst looked at the human with suspicion, no woman had ever loved him, very few had so much as liked him. “It's not the Hybristophilia, that just makes me attracted to you. I love you all on my own. Now get into bed, I'm cold and you're like a furnace.” 

When Thomas got into bed and Vivika instantly snuggled into his chest and the German found he was actually happy. This girl before him made him happy and that was a very strange and unusual feeling for him. Vivika was  _his_ ! Thomas let her cuddle in close to him in search of heat, it was then he remembered his need for sleep and the pair settled down. Laying there was like their own little nest. 

 

~ X~

 

Vivika returned from her suite having packed up all her things, since she and Thomas had started their little relationship she'd hardly been in there so she'd decided to just move back into his suite; it made sense. Eichhorst didn't know about Vivika's decision but she'd not seen him much in the last two days so she'd decided it could be a surprise, welcome or otherwise. The twenty-one year old didn't like Thomas being gone for long periods of time, she missed him, his calming touches, the cologne he wore to cover up the ammonia, his accented voice. However, when Vivika walked into the windowless bedroom with bags full of folded clothes she spotted him sat at his vanity seemingly staring into space. He was miles away. Vivika set the bags down on the bed and went to him with a look of mild concern. 

“Thomas?” She asked softly but got no reply, Vivika tried a little louder. “Thomas, are you alright?” 

Only when Vivika placed a hand on his suit clad shoulder did the Strigoi snap out of his trance and finally tip his false blue eyes up to look at her green ones. 

“Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking is all.” He assured the raven-haired beauty before he pulled her down to sit in his lap facing the mirror; Vivika went willingly. “Mister Fet and Justine Feraldo are becoming problematic but I think I have an idea to not only destroy their public image and kill their men but take back New York.” 

Vivika smiled. “That's wonderful! Once she's gone and Setrakian is finally dealt with The Master has basically won. Fighting would be futile.” 

She leant back into his touch, she loved how warm Eichhorst always was. 

“We have to actually kill her first, mein liebling.” He reminded.

Vivika sighed. “If security weren't so tight I'd strut right in and shoot her myself for you.” 

Thomas smiled at that, she did love to please him and he appreciated it greatly.

“And I know you would, my love, but they would kill you afterwards and I will not allow that.” He scooped her hair over one shoulder then and kissed her neck then all loving and tender; strange for Eichhorst but Vivika revelled in it. “Although, I do like this 'walk right in' idea.” Another kiss to her porcelain neck and she watched it all in the mirror, his lips against her skin, his arms snaked around her waist keeping a tight grip on her. “My cleaver little liebling.” 

The twenty-one year old chuckled. “I try.”

Vivika turned her head to kiss him properly, he'd been working so hard for The Master as of late, getting things sorted and threaten people, she'd missed him. 

“I love you, Thomas.”

“And I you, my love.” He whispered against her skin.

There was a pause where she just leant back against his surprisingly strong chest, a calm quietude where all was perfect, he wasn't a Vampiric murderer, she wasn't tapped in the head, just peaceful silence until Vivika remembered what he'd been saying. 

“Are you going to kill the Ukrainian?”

“Probably.” Came Eichhorst's answer in an uncaring tone. 

Vivika sighed “Shame, he's rather sexy. He's got that scoundrel smile.” 

The German's grip grew tight then as he yanked her so she was flush against his chest and couldn't move even an inch unless he allowed. 

“Are you trying to make me jealous, Vivika?” His voice was deep and dominating, accent thick. 

“Ooh, real name, I must be in trouble.” She smirked. “And I'm always trying to make you jealous, I like it when you're possessive.” 

“Hmm, then maybe I should tattoo my name onto your beautiful skin, mark you as mine forever more.” 

Vivika let out a little hum of delight. “I wouldn't be opposed to that. Now, what do you say we go get you take out?” 

“Sounds like a plan, mein liebling. I am getting hungry.” 

Vivika hopped up from his lap then and smiled boldly down at him, her eyes sparkled in the dim light. 

“I'll put on something I can run in.”

With that she rushed back over to the bed and started to root around in the mass of bags she'd brought it, it was then that Eichhorst spun around in his chair to see his bed adorned in her clothes, he raised a carefully placed eyebrow. 

“What is all this?”

She didn't look at him as she spoke, just continued to rummage in search of her grey low rise jeans, she'd usually have chosen something that showed off her legs but it was getting cold outside at night. 

“Well, thank you for my suite, it's really nice and I fucking love the Lepidoptera display, especially the Morpho Rhetenor but I sleep here with you – when you're here – and my Entomology books are already in here so I'm moving my clothes, food and make-up in. It makes sense. Don't worry, I'll keep everything tidy, I know you like everything to be in its place.” 

“And you didn't think to ask me?”

Eichhorst had intended to say more but his voice fell silent when Vivika dropped her jeans on the bed and spun around to face the Strigoi, she let her dress fall to leave her stood in only her underwear, stockings and heels. 

“Well, if you don't want to watch me get dressed every day...” She trailed off.

Thomas just stood there looking at her with those fake blue eyes of his, her complete lack of fear towards him was utterly attractive. Eichhorst cleared his throat. 

“I suppose you can stay.”

“That's what I thought.”

Vivika chuckled and turned around smugly, she bent over the bed to give him a perfect view of her backside as she reached for an oversized t-shirt with  _ Rammstein _ on the front, he'd noticed a great number of those,  in fact he'd noticed her style seemed to flit back and forth between sophisticated sultry and what could only be described as punk rock. 

Ones Eichhorst's little personal assistant had changed they made their way out into the dark streets New York, the nights had started to grow cold and it had become obvious that snow wouldn't be too far away. After walking a few blocked Eichhorst suddenly pulled Vivika close and kissed her which she revelled in, his skin was so warm and welcome in the cold. 

“Run, mein liebling.” He whispered in her ear, hot breath teased the skin of her neck. 

Vivika grinned up at him, then, without a moment of hesitation, she raced off into the night. Eichhorst stood there a moment and glanced up at the night sky as he straightened his cuffs. 

“Drei, zwei, eine. Ich komme, Vivika.” (Three, two, one. I'm coming, Vivika) 

The twenty-one year old ran maybe three and a half blocks before Eichhorst appeared in the far off distance, he could have caught up much sooner but that wouldn't have been any fun. As soon as the raven-haired beauty started to scream and cry at the top of her lungs, loud and desperate, her heart thudded in her chest. 

“Help!” She screamed, they could both see a few curtain twitches but that was the most of it.

Eichhorst lunged then, his stinger propelled quickly and violently but missed Vivika by a mile as she cried and begged. 

“Help! Please!”

The next thing Eichhorst knew a bullet passed through his shoulder, a sharp hiss escaped him but it would heal soon enough, the bullet had done more damage to his suit than his body. A woman appeared then, she rushed to a horrified looking Vivika and started to tug urgently on her arm. The newcomer emptied her gun in Eichhorst's direction which he easily dodged when he started to slowly move towards them all slow and intimidating. 

“Run!” Yelled the short-haired blonde and Vivika obeyed easily. 

The pair charged off hand in hand intent on fleeing the suit clad Strigoi, they could see their breath white and icy but neither cared, just kept running. 

“This way.”

Vivika suddenly yanked her savior down an alleyway when Eichhorst fell behind to pick the bullet from his shoulder, it did them no good though because a few seconds later they hit a dead-end. 

“Damnit!” Growled the blonde as her eyes raked over the graffiti covered wall with anger and irritation.

Nowhere to go, nowhere to escape to. Vivika spotted a metal door covered in old half washed away posters and pulled on it desperately but it didn't budge, not one inch. 

“Locked!”

Thomas appeared then at the end of the alleyway a satisfied smirk on his face as he slowly walked towards them, Vivika's savior forced herself in front of the raven-haired beauty. 

“You'll be okay.” The stranger vowed. “Just stay behind me.”

The blonde reached to her back pocket for a new mag but nothing, gone. Thomas' smile broadened then.

“She's quite the pickpocket, isn't she. Honestly, she has done nothing but surprised me since they day I met her.” 

The blonde's eyes widened as Vivika rounded her waving the magazine before her. 

“Looking for this?” Vivika chuckled. 

“Come here, my love.”

Vivika beamed and all but skipped to his side where he instantly wrapped a possessive arm around her slender waist. 

“He's one of them!” The cornered blonde yelled, Vivika just nodded. 

“I know.”

Thomas pressed a kiss to his assistant's lips just to get a reaction from their prey – horrified, just what he wanted. Eichhorst strutted towards his dinner, he could already smell the adrenaline in her blood and sweat. 

“Oh, Thomas, not the scarf. I want it.”

The Strigoi paused then and looked apologetically at his soon to be meal. 

“Would you mind?”

He gestured to the grey scarf around her neck and the woman laughed in a disgusted tone then threw it at his face.

“Take it you worm infested piece of shit!”

Thomas caught the scarf easily enough and balled it up so as the fabric would fit in his pocket out of the way. Once it was safely tucked away Eichhorst looked her over with a keen eye, she was slender and about the same height as his young assistant but her hair was incredibly short and dirty blonde, it didn't suit her face in his opinion but that didn't really matter in the great scheme of things. She opened her mouth to shout something but that was when Eichhorst started to pursuit of her once more with a demonic grin. 

“Fight. Please do, I enjoy it when dinner struggles.”

Vivika chuckled as she leant against the wall, arms folded to watch the show. 

“I should have said fast food earlier instead of take out.” A stupid joke but it amused her.

Suddenly the woman threw her gun at Thomas which hit him in the face, he'd not expected such a pointless response, that was the only reason he'd not dodged it. The blonde used his moment of stunned surprise to run, she managed to dart around the Strigoi but it did her little good because Thomas latched onto her neck before she could even get half way to Vivika, the raven-haired beauty just watched as the blood drained from her savior, skin turned pale and eyes fell shut. Eichhorst kept his eyes locked on Vivika, there was a look of curiosity in her emerald eyes that he delighted in. The blonde dropped to the floor and then it was over, Thomas retracted his stinger and hid it away again in her throat; he wiped a drop of blood from the corner of his mouth as he practically sashayed back to his liebling. 

“Is she dead?” She asked when Eichhorst took her into his arms. 

“No, she'll turn. She's a feisty one, The Master will approve of her.”

Eichhorst noticed the drying tears around Vivika's eyes then that made the her emeralds sparkle.

“You're so beautiful like this, stained in fake tears like the mask of another person.”

The former Nazi leant in and licked the few remaining tears from her cheeks hands on either side of her face; she tasted divine. She kissed him, soft lips locked on his, Vivika ran her tongue against his to savor the woman's blood. 

“I love you, Thomas.” She whispered, her breath visible.

Vivika's eyes slipped down to the body that would soon turn while Thomas wrapped the scarf from his pocket around her neck, instantly she felt the warmth cuddle around her. 

“I like the look of realisation in their eyes when they find out I'm a monster too.”

Thomas smiled that little micro-smile of his. “You're not a monster, mein liebling, far from it.” 

He kissed her shoulder, a little annoyed that her neck wasn't on display. Vivika perked up and pressed herself closer to the Strigoi. 

“Oh, then what am I ?”

“Perfect.”

The raven-haired beauty roared with laughter then, all incredulously.

“I don't think many would agree with you there, Thomas.”

Thomas shook his head a little, his warm body wrapped around her almost possessively.

“That does not matter. Perfection is like beauty, it is in the eye of the beholder. You only have to be perfect to a single person to be perfect and you are perfect to me.” Eichhorst told her in his thick German accent. 

Vivika rested her head on Thomas' suit clad shoulder as a hand slid up his chest. 

“Silver tongued devil.”

Eichhorst shrugged it off. “I read a lot of poetry as a school boy, I was thoroughly teased for it.” He muttered the last bit under his breath, clearly it was something the German wanted to forget and ignore. 

“All to woo the ladies I imagine.” 

She teased but Thomas didn't respond and Vivika knew better than to push the subject. Thomas was the sort of man who would share when he wanted to. 

When the night air grew too much for Vivika and the chill started to set in she fixed the scarf around her neck and cuddled closer to his warm chest. She'd not expected the Strigoi to run hot, she'd thought he'd be cold or clammy but no, Thomas Eichhorst was warm and inviting, Vivika would have likened him to a warm teddy bear but she knew that wouldn't go down well with him. 

“Want to see if we can find another one?” She asked with a smile. “Everyone enjoys saving the damsel from the big bad Strigoi.” 

“We could, or we could go back to the Mayfair and I could help with that arousal I can smell.”

Vivika perked up then, green eyes sparkled with want but – as usual – she had to be sarcastic and teasing. 

“Ah, I see how it is, we've been to dinner and now you expect me to put out. What do you think I am, Thomas?” She asked in a tone of mock outrage and irritation.

Eichhorst raked his eyes over her.

“A whore that gets off on this.” He gestured to the slowly turning woman on the floor.

Eichhorst was right and they both knew it. Since meeting the German Vivika had really come out of her shell, she'd let him see behind her mask to the real Vivika Cassandra Graves; disarmingly dangerous. 

Vivika kissed him then, her arms around his neck, she could feel the make up and prosthetics but she didn't care.

“No. I'm _your_ whore. Just yours.” With that she headed off back down the alleyway in the direction they'd entered, the sound of her heeled boots echoed off the walls. She paused when she realised Thomas hadn't followed. “Come on, someone promised to fuck m-”

Without warning a Strgoi dropped down from the fire escape high above and landed almost directly on top of Vivika intent on making her its dinner. Her arms shot up to cover her face instinctively but she needn’t have worried before her arms had time to even fully cover her face Eichhorst zoomed towards the Strigoi and threw him into the wall with an impressive feat of strength. Then he was on it again, Eichhorst grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him close to growl in his face angrily. 

“Not her! Never her! Any of you touch her again and I'll behead you myself!” Thomas hissed, eyes dark and violent.

Vivika watched Thomas release the other Strigoi, just let go of him so he fell to the floor before promptly scurrying away into the night. Thomas watched for a moment before he seemed to realise Vivika was still slumped on the floor and went to help her up. 

“I'm sorry, my love.” He began as he dusted a little dust from her clothing. “They do not know any better.”

Before Eichhorst could say anything more Vivika had her lips pressed to his own for a deep kiss, he was able to smell her arousal had spiked and so had her blood pressure. 

“Mmm, my valiant protector. I love you, Thomas. Take me home.”

“Gladly.” He smiled.

Thomas lifted her into his arms then and raced off at full Strigoi speed back to the hotel. 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Vivika's week had been relatively quiet and calm, frantically she'd started to grow bored, then all hell had broken loose. Palmer's little assistant had been shot and put in critical condition but Vivika Graves couldn't have given a damn about that, wasn't her problem, her problem was when Thomas had dragged that blonde slut known as Dutch into The Mayfair intent on playing with her. To say the raven-haired beauty wasn't happy would have been one massive understatement.  _Thomas and his fucking blondes!_ What did he see in her? What was the point of locking her up? He had Vivika if he wanted to play games. 

“Thomas-” She began as he walked through the suite with a plate of pineapple all neatly sliced, Eichhorst fixed her with a glare. 

“Your jealously is unattractive and unbecoming, Vivika. You do not own me and frantically you are starting to be an annoyance.” 

“Asshole.”

Without warning – and without spilling a single slice of pineapple – Eichhorst had Vivika pinned to the wall beside the door by the throat, normally she'd have been purring but not that day. The German's eyes were fixed on her and angry. 

“I have had enough of this, Vivika.” He warned. 

“I love you, Thomas. I love you and you're shutting me out for some slutty blonde!”

In a way Vivika's possessiveness of Thomas amused him but ever since he'd brought Dutch into the hotel she'd been overbearing and he wouldn't stand for it, he understood it yes, but wouldn't allow it to go on. 

Thomas sighed but his grip didn't lessen at all. “And I you, liebling. However, I have wanted a private conversation with Miss Velders for some time now and you will not interrupt that. Do you fear I will love you any less if I step inside that room? I will not. You are the only thing I care about other than myself and mein Meister. You should be grateful. If you are good, I will allow you to play with her later.” 

Vivika nodded and Eichhorst hand finally released her. 

“I still don't like her.” The emerald orbed human grumbled as she cuddled into Eichhorst warm chest. “You're better than this, better than having a crush on her simply because she's pretty and reminds you of someone, yeah, I noticed your thing about blondes.” 

“You misunderstand the situation, liebling. She may remind me of someone, that is true, but that is not why I brought her here, I did so because she is a strong-willed and cleaver young woman with a somewhat self-absorbed attitude and I am sick of it. All that determination and yet I am forcing her to be a damsel, why I am tormenting her in perfectly predictable ways. She is not a damsel, she is not helpless... until I decided she was.” 

Eichhorst went to the door then and entered leaving Vivika stood in the hallway staring at the ground. There was something else going on in Thomas' mind and she knew it, she knew he wanted to terrorise Dutch for some reason – maybe because of who she reminded him of – but Vivika was also fully aware that her Thomas wanted to get his rocks off; she didn't like that. Fine, if he wants to play games and shut her out – the one woman who'd ever actually given a shit about him let alone loved him – then she's shut him out. A petty action yes but it was the best she had in that moment since there wasn't any way in hell he'd let her kill Dutch. 

Vivika stormed out of his – their – suite and back to the one he'd had renovated for her, it was practically empty but there was still a good amount of things to smash. 

Quite some time went by and the twenty-one year old found herself sat Indian style on the floor of her suite in the dark surrounded by shattered glass and ceramic, shattered anything she'd managed to get her hands on basically. For the last fifteen minutes she'd played _Candy Crush_ on her phone just to distract her from Thomas and the bitch blonde; it didn't really work that well.

She jumped when the lights flicked on to reveal Eichhorst stood by the door, his head tilted a little as he took in the carnage around him. Vivika didn't look at him but her game was forgotten. 

“Was this really necessary? I told you jealously is unattractive.”

“Then I guess it's good I did something that wasn't pretty then.” She snapped, if she was trying to goad a reaction from Thomas or not Vivika didn't know. 

Slowly the German approached her and crouched down at her side, the sound of his shoes crunching glass was the only sound in that moment. A hand heavily covered in make-up rose to stroke through Vivika's long raven locks, gentle and unexpected considering the situation. 

“My love, I did not wish to upset you, but I will not allow you to dictate my actions. Miss Velders is chained in that room, crying and scared, do you honestly believe I care about her?” 

Vivika shook her head. “No. I think she reminds you of someone you cared for, when you were human, and I don't like being brushed aside for someone who has been dead for almost seventy years.” 

One of those micro-smiles appeared on Thomas' lips.

“You are a fickle creature, my love, but you are right.” The raven-haired beauty's head snapped up then as her brow furrowed at Thomas' uncommonly softly spoken words. “The past is the past, it cannot be changed. I am sorry I upset you.” 

Vivika was suspicious, Eichhorst didn't apologise, he didn't care who he hurt, and he'd been so set in his ways earlier. However, his fingers continued to stroke through her hair, his voice was soft and his eyes gentle. 

“I... I'm sorry I called you an asshole.”

The former Nazi huffed out a laugh at that then leant in to press a kiss to her temple. In the beginning Vivika Graves had just been a curiosity that he'd decided to play with, and she'd become even more entertaining when he'd discovered her true dark streak but things had changed. Helga might have been able to love the man – the human – he'd been but Vivika genuinely and wholeheartedly loved the man he'd become. He'd not thought such a thing was in any way important once he'd met The Master but maybe he'd been wrong. Soon Strigoi and The Master would rule the world and it would be nice to have someone stood firmly at his side. 

“I brought you a gift, liebling.”

From his breast pocket Eichhorst produced a small resin block very similar to the one she always carried with her. He handed it over and Vivika beamed almost instantly as she looked at it in the light. 

“Is that an Euspinolia Militaris? It is. It's a Panda Ant!” Green eyes flashed up at him happily; _certainly fickle_. “I've never seen a real one before.”

“They are rare, I know. It reminded me of you, liebling.” He continued to toy with her hair. 

“You saying I'm parasitic?”

Another of those micro-smiles appeared. “No. It is an ant disguised as something people would deem cute and cuddly, something safe. Yet, in reality it is not cute, it is not even an ant but a wasp, it is dangerous, unpredictable and perfectly capable of killing if it so desires.” 

To anyone else being compared to a parasitic wasp would have been insulting but Vivika just smiled and kissed him happy with her gift. 

She chuckled. “So I'm your little Panda Ant.”

“I wish to continue teasing Miss Velders for a while longer, but if you like I will let you kill her when the time comes.” 

“Really?!”

Thomas nodded, he could have just thrown Vivika at a wall and remind her who was in charge, who had the power and who she obeyed, that it wasn't wise to act like an incessant child but he did love her. His own vicious wasp in an innocent guise, he should have expected her outrage upon discovering Dutch Velders in his private dungeon. 

“Yes, my love. I do so enjoy watching the look on your face as the light leaves their eyes. To lick the blood from your supple body.”

Vivika snaked her arms around his neck and pressed their lips together for a long kiss. 

“Go and play with her, the sooner your done, the sooner I can kill her.”

Eichhorst rose to his feet but paused, eyes locked on her red lips. 

“Give me your lipstick.”

“What?” The human questioned in confusion.

“Your lipstick, give it to me.”

“It's in my purse on the couch in the other suite.” A pause. “If you're going to put it on her I don't want it back.” 

“You're getting jealous again, my love. Enjoy your wasp.”

She watched Thomas go then stared at the door with a smile, he was a strong-willed man but she'd managed to worm her way in and get her own way most of the time purely subconsciously.

Carefully Vivika rose to her feet and awkwardly brushed the glass out of her way with the bottom of her shoe, the Panda Ant held tightly in her hand while the other tucked her phone away. She didn't quite know what to do until Thomas was finished so she just stood there a moment in thought, Vivika was hungry. 

“Wonder if any of the take out places are still open.” She muttered to herself, with all the Strigoi running around at night she really didn't know. 

Suddenly a thud sounded right outside her door and then little yelps of pain. Vivika's brow furrowed deeply as she tugged open the door to her suite, a glance to her right towards Thomas' suite revealed nothing but when she looked left Vivika saw Dutch before the bricked up stairwell. 

“Shit.”

Vivika raced down the hall and into the suite she shared with Thomas, she went straight to the dungeon room but found it empty, no Thomas just an unlocked collar and a floor full of pineapple. That was when she heard the bathroom tap running and rushed to him, in the bathroom she found Thomas fiercely washing something from his face, he let out little sound of pain as he removed one of his blue contacts. 

“Thomas? Thomas, what happened? Are you alright?” She fussed.

“I'm fine! The whore pepper sprayed me.” Eichhorst informed as he dabbed at his face with a blue cloth. 

Vivika's eyes grew dark. “I'm going to fucking kill her.” 

Eichhorst spun around then and even Vivika knew to keep her mouth shut. 

“Where is she?”

“She ran past my room, I think she fell or something. Bitch is probably heading for the elevators.”

Dutch would get a nasty surprise when she found they'd not worked since the renovation decades earlier. The urge to say 'I told you so' surged through Vivika but she managed to resist. 

“I am going to get her. You are going to stay here.” He ordered firmly as she reached for him intent on checking his eyes. “This is my game of cat and mouse.”

“Okay. Do me a favour and make her hurt.”

Eichhorst smiled and pressed a single quick kiss to his assistant's forehead and then he marched out of the bathroom in search of Dutch. She'd rue the day she was born when he got hold of her. Thomas knew those halls better than anyone else, she'd never escape him. 

Vivika perched on the bed and remained like a good little girl while Thomas went in search of Miss Velders She sat there until boredom took her then sat there a little longer. That bitch had hurt her Thomas but he was in charge and he wanted to get her. It didn't take too long before the sound of panicked screams filled her ears steadily getting closer, she smiled, no doubt Thomas was dragging her by the hair or maybe the foot as she clawed at anything she could to get away no matter how pointless. They'd killed together before but this time it would be different, not only was Dutch Velders firmly aligned with The Jew and Goodweather but she'd been the death to settle their first fight. In Vivika's eyes it would be a monumental occasion... then she heard an explosion.

The raven-haired beauty shot to her feet and was halfway through the bedroom door when Eichhorst appeared at full Strigoi speed. 

“We have to go.”

“Why? What happened?” She questioned quickly but he wasn't listening.

“We have to go.” Eichhorst repeated.

“Let me get my stuff.”

“No! Now!”

Before Vivika could say another word Thomas had thrown her over his shoulder and raced back down the hallways and stairwells at full speed; the sudden jolt had almost made her through up. When the got back into the tunnels under the hotel Thomas practically threw her down and Vivika struggled to stay on her feet and he screamed in anger, she stayed quiet, Vivika might have liked to push and tease, get every sarcastic comment she could in but his face was still smouldering. She stayed quiet. After a few seconds Eichhorst stormed off down the tunnel and Vivika had no choice but to follow along behind. 

 

~X~

 

The doors to Eldritch Palmer's penthouse rolled open and Vivika stepped out with a black gift bag filled with white tissue paper, she'd forgone her usual blood-red lipstick in favour of a dark purple that stood out bold and proud against her black a-line skirt and matching long sleeved top. The sound of her purple suede heels reverberated off the walls quietly. Night had descended long ago The Master was angry, the Lumen had been lost all because of Eldritch. After that everything had sailed by so quickly, the Master was angry and Thomas had been working his fingers to the bone, having the animal processing facility well on its way to completion didn't make up for the loss of the Lumen. Green eyes glanced down to see the consequence of Eldritch's actions then, Coco lay dead on the floor with Palmer right beside her holding her cold hand and staring off into space. 

Vivika just watched him a time, he seemed utterly unaware of her presence, it hadn't been a very good day for anyone; except Setrakian and the bloody half-breed. They'd lost the Lumen at the auction because of Palmer, Eichhorst had been forced to retreat when he'd gone to take it back. Then there was the train, but Vivika nor Thomas wanted to think about that bloody mess... or Kelly's obsession with her son. It hadn't been a very good day for Eldritch either, he'd got his darling Coco killed. Normally Vivika wouldn't have cared about Palmer's sorrow, but then she'd thought of Thomas.  


“Hello, Eldritch.” 

Slowly the older man looked up at her, tears in his eyes and on his cheek, some dry others fresh. He looked a mess.

“Please, not you.” He whispered. “Go away. I can't listen to you gloat. Not you.”

He was broken, she could see how much he'd loved Coco in his eyes, hear it in his voice. Usually Vivika would have taken the opportunity to torment him but not that day. 

“I'm not here to gloat, Eldritch.” She told him as she made her way over and crouched down beside him. “I brought you a present.” 

“I want nothing from you.” He sneered in a broken voice.

Vivika smiled a little. “You'll want this one, because I'm doing you a kindness, Eldritch.” 

He squeezed Coco's cold hand tighter. “Forgive me if I don't believe you.”

She said nothing, just set the gift bag down and patiently waited for him to look inside, it took a long time but eventually he lovingly set Coco's hand down and pulled the tissue paper out the bag to find out what was inside. His brow furrowed when he looked up at her again, tears shining in the moonlight.

“A jar?”

“Yes, Eldritch, a jar. It isn't a new idea, Setrakain did it decades ago-” she nodded to the shelf on the other side of the room. “-and you've been doing it for years on yourself. Take her heart and keep it with you because if you don't she'll turn and she'll be the Master's rather than yours.” 

“Why? Why would you bring me this? Why would you do anything for me? For Coco?”

Vivika sighed. “Because love is the only importance there is, Eldritch. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not heartless. Your love is dead, the consequences of your actions assured Coco's death. What you did got your love killed while my actions are all to keep mine alive. Like I said, I'm doing you a kindness. Put her heart in the jar and you can keep her with you, it is all you can hope for now.” There was a pause then and Eldritch wiped tears from his eyes. “For what it's worth I'm sorry Coco is dead, I liked her, she was strong, I might have only met her once but it was enough to know that. I would have preferred she lived but I don't make the rules, The Master does.” 

Vivika leant in then and pressed a kiss to Eldritch's lips, a kiss that he quickly retreated from in favour of glaring at her.

“Shame to see all these tears, I'd just started to understand what she saw in you.”

The raven-haired beauty rose to her feet then and strutted off back to the elevator knowing that Eldritch stared at her with confusion. Once she'd pushed the elevator button Vivika threw one more comment over her shoulder. 

“You should get to work, Eldritch, you don't want to leave her on that floor any longer than you have too, right? There is a scalpel and rib cutters in the bag. Seriously, you should work quickly before she gets up. Goodnight, Eldritch.” 

When she was gone Palmer looked back to his darling Coco, the thought of cutting into the woman he loved horrified him and he felt new tears prick his aged eyes but Vivika was right, he had to keep her with him, couldn't lose her. He took her hand into his again and pressed a kiss to her palm. 

“Forgive me.”


	6. Chapter 6

Following Eichhorst down the long industrial halls in heeled military boots hadn't been easy but it was certainly better than if she'd been in her stilettos. The place smelt musky and like oil but it wasn't overpowering by any means; Thomas might not have even noticed. Only a little over a week had gone by since they'd lost the hotel and Dutch, Thomas hadn't said a word on the subject save for when he'd shown Vivika their new home. It was smaller than the suite at the hotel and more industrial looking but it was still nice, she'd mainly wanted her Entomology displays back but Feraldo's men had shut off access to their part of The Mayfair, they were gone; fortunately Vivika still had her father's Flower Beetle and the Panda Ant Thomas had given her. Despite that Feraldo couldn't think she was winning, not when Thomas and The Master had killed almost an entire team of SEALs. 

“ Where are we going, Thomas?” Vivika asked in a grumble. 

“You'll see,  mein liebling. Just come.” 

Vivika didn't argue, it wouldn't get her anywhere, instead she followed along behind the Strigoi wishing that he'd told her to wear jeans rather than letting her put on such a sort dress. Thomas might have been warmer than a kiln but she was cold. Eventually they came to a stop outside a dirty and partly rusted door that was open a crack, Eichhorst didn't knock just pushed it and went inside with his loyal assistant hot on his heels. Vivika stopped in the doorway and leant against the door frame as her emeralds took in the room poorly decorated to be a kid's bedroom. Zachary Goodweather. Vivika had heard tell of him being taken from the train that had crashed but she'd not pried too much into that  particular subject. Kelly glanced up at her, a snide look that revealed how much she didn't want the human there but she wasn't stupid enough to argue with Eichhorst.  The cautious look Zach flashed the older man from his bed was priceless but soon his eyes flitted over to Vivika herself. 

“Hello, Zach.” Eichhorst greeted. “Your mother tells me you left your room, saw her feeding. That must have been quite the shock.” 

A little patronising but then again when wasn't the former Nazi? 

“Yeah.” Grumbled Zach, he was awkward under the three sets of eyes on him.

“The Master gave you a gift though, the White. How is your Asthma?”

“Fine. It's not bothered me.” Came the boy's quick answer before he loosely gestured up to Vivika. “Who is she? She one of you?”

Eichhorst half turned to face her before he addressed Zach once more, a tiny smile on his face. 

“She is not Strigoi but human. This is Vivika Graves.” He held a hand out towards her. “My love, come here.” 

Vivika obeyed quickly and went to Thomas' side in an instant, the sound of her heels echoed. Easily he slid an arm around her waist to keep her close; his touch was a tad possessive and she loved it. Zach seemed confused by the term 'my love' and had Kelly and Vivika not crossed paths before she would have as well. 

Zach's brow furrowed. “You're his... girlfriend?”

Vivika smirked, the thought of her practically omnipotent, over a hundred years old, former Nazi vampire being referred to as her 'boyfriend' was thoroughly amusing. 

“I suppose I am, yes.”

Kelly cut in then clearly not happy that the room seemed to have headed down a tangent.

“Zach, you know I just want you safe, right?” Zach nodded lamely. “Mister Eichhorst was concerned about you, that's why he's here. Me, him, Miss Graves, we all know you want to go outside but you can't, not yet, Zach.” 

The boy looked dejected and Vivika couldn't blame him, if they keep the kid locked up he was just going to end up resenting them all and becoming a brat; an idea came to her then. 

“I could take him out.”

Kelly glared at the twenty-one year old, eyes suspicious while Eichhorst just raised an eyebrow and tugged her a little close to his hot chest. 

“Vivika?”

She shrugged. “Why not? He wants to go out and I can take him in daylight, at this rate he's going to develop bloody light sensitivity or some shit. I'll have him back before the sun goes down and then he can tell dear old Mom all about it.”

“Can I? Please?” Zach perked up, slightly desperate.

Kelly wanted to say no, deny him and keep her son where no one could get at him but they all knew that Eichhorst had the real power in that room. He mulled the thought over for a moment then kissed Vivika's temple. 

“Very well.”

“But-” Eichhorst cut her off quickly, he'd made up his mind. 

“Young Zach will be in perfectly capable – and beautiful – hands with mein liebling, I assure you.” 

“You want to go, kid?” Vivika asked with a smile. 

Zach nodded frantically, anything to get out of that room just for a little while

“Yeah!”

“Then I see no problem. It is dark now so I suggest you get a good night of sleep, Zach, Vivika will return for you tomorrow.” Said Eichhorst as though Kelly had no say because in reality, she didn't. 

Eichhorst was the force of The Master, to go against Thomas was to go against The Master and even Zach knew that wasn't a good idea, knew anyone who dared would quickly regret it. Those who walked beside him loyally would be rewarded but those who defied him would suffer the consequences. Young Zachary nodded at Eichhorst's subtle order and made to take off his shoes so he could sleep. While Kelly fussed over her son the former Nazi and his raven-haired beauty backed out of the small room into the cold hallway, Eichhorst's arm still wrapped around her. 

“If he runs-”

“I know. Don't worry, Thomas, I'll clip his wings before he can get too far.”

He developed a broad smile then as a hand ran through her long hair. “That's mein liebling. As cleaver as she is beautiful and dangerous.” 

Eichhorst pressed his lips to Vivika's for a kiss that she quickly deepened while her fingers wrapped themselves around his notched lapels. She rested her head against his shoulder when they parted. 

“We show him a little bit of trust and kindness and he'll be easier to control, that's what you want, right?” Eichhorst nodded. “You want me to get into his head? Suggest we're all one big family at heart and that he and I aren't so different?” 

“You and the child do actually have remarkably similar backgrounds when one thinks about it but the boy does crave a loving family once more. He seems to detest his father but that doesn't change the fact that Doctor Goodweather sired the boy. Do it. Also, promote the doctor's alcoholism, it is a pressure point for the boy and will likely be your easiest way to bond with him.” 

“Has Goodweather done anything stupid regarding the Lumen and the deal The Master had Kelly deliver to him?” 

“Not as of yet.” Replied Thomas. “Though there is time yet. Do you think you can distract the boy a while.”

“Well I am very distracting.” She smirked.

Kelly appeared then, she closed the metal door carefully behind her and turned to Eichhorst and Vivika who was still wrapped up in the Strigoi's chest. 

“What are you talking about?” She asked.

“Nothing you need concern yourself with.” Said the former Nazi dismissively.

Kelly paused a moment, she didn't like how attentive Eichhorst seemed to be towards Vivika. 

“Eichhorst, it's not wise to let Zach out during the day.” The 'with her' was implied.

“Vivika will be there to watch over your son-”

“She's a human.” Argued Kelly, not a wise move.

“Oh, you seriously underestimate my abilities.” Chuckled the girl with emerald eyes. “However, most people usually do. The kid will be safe with me so keep your wig on. He's not that much younger than me so we'll get on fine, especially when I remind him we both have loved ones who are Strigoi.” 

“Yes but Zach's is his mother, yours is... Eichhorst.” 

“Okay, so he's never thought about having sex with a Strigoi – at least I hope he hasn't – doesn't change that we both have a loved one.” 

Eichhorst piped up then clearly annoyed by all the pointless back and forth, he straightened his lapels that Vivika had happily dishevelled and pressed another kiss to her temple; something she'd noticed he often did to shut her up. 

“I think we have discussed this topic enough. Zach will be accompanied by Vivika for a few hours tomorrow. I have every faith in her and so will you, Kelly. Now, isn't there a child around here for you to feed on?” 

A look of realisation washed over Vivika's face then and she grinned up at Eichhorst, Kelly desperately wanted to know what was wrong with the woman before her. 

“Ooh, I forgot, I made you dinner.”

Eichhorst pressed a kiss to his human's pink lips then smirked at Kelly. 

“Isn't she perfect.”

They turned and left then, Kelly had no choice but to stand there and watch as Eichhorst – the direct servant to The Master – strutted away with his trophy human. 

 

~X~

 

Zach awoke the next morning to the sound of his door squeaking open, his eyes fluttered open to find Vivika stood before him, to him she looked as though the Strigoi had never existed. Vivika was beautiful, her hair was combed over her left shoulder and her lips the color of blood. She wore a pair of white shorts a black tank top and a long black tailcoat with heeled boots, she had to be cold in that but Zach didn't think that was the point. How she looked so put together he didn't know, then again Vivika didn't fear the Strigoi like most people, she could just walk right past them without a care in the world. The two pots of ice cream caught his attention though. 

“Hey, kid.” She smiled. “Thought I'd sneak in a little early and have ice cream for breakfast.”

“Cool.” Zach hopped out of bed and rushed to put his shoes on, he liked the idea of just being a kid again for a moment but then he ground to a halt, laces half tied. “Wait, won't my Mom be mad if we leave early?” 

Vivika raised an eyebrow. “It's eleven, she's asleep and I'm surprised you weren't already awake so who cares? Want to help me eat this or not?” 

She wiggled the pot enticingly at him with a sift smile and after a single second of hesitation Zach finished tying his shoes and strode across the room to take the offered ice cream. 

“Thanks. Where did you get ice cream?”

The raven-haired beauty shrugged. “Eh, I have my ways. Come on, we'll go up to the park.”

She knew Zach was cautious about following her but clearly the idea of being outside won out and soon he was following her along the cold tunnels munching on chocolate ice cream. It would be good for the kid to get some sun.

Zach let out a quiet sigh of relief when he and Vivika reached the surface, he just stared up at the lightly clouded sky for a time, pots of ice cream empty. 

“Better?” The girl with emerald eyes asked with a smirk.

Zach nodded. “Yeah. It's so dark and boring down there, there's nothing to do. Why can't I leave?”

“Because your mother is paranoid and Thomas is obeying The Master's wishes.” She said as though it were simple. “You won't be in there much longer, Thomas and The Master know what they're doing. Just be patient and everything will be fine.”

There was a long pause then as they stood there to take in their surroundings, there weren't very many people around, less than a handful, but that was to be expected. Since the Strigoi had been made public humans avoided being on the streets even in the supposed safe zones. It was Zach that broke the quiet a short time later. 

“Are you... are you really Mister Eichhorst's girlfriend?” 

“Yep.” Vivika chuckled then started off down the path full aware that the child would follow. 

“But he's... one of them. How can you love him?”

And there it was the opening that Vivika had been waiting for; actually a lot earlier than she'd anticipated but that wasn't a problem. She and Eichhorst both knew Zach was important to The Master though neither knew exactly why but that didn't matter, she could make it easier for them to control the boy so she would. 

Vivika took a calm breath. “Well, you love your Mom and she's Strigoi. It's the same thing just that you have familial love and I have romantic. We're not so different, kid.” 

She knew that was exactly what young Zachary wanted, someone who understood him and a family. Vivika knew just how to play into that because it had been all she'd wanted at his age. 

“Guess not.” Grumbled the kid as he followed along beside her, hands in his pockets after they'd tossed the pots.

“There is one difference.” She mused aloud and the boy perked up. “Your Mom gives a shit about you.”

Zach's brow furrowed. “You and your Mom don't get along?”

Vivika snorted. “Kid, my Mom cut and ran as soon as I was born. She dumped me on my Dad, said bye and sailed off into the sunset never to be heard from again. Didn't even name me. Haven't seen her since, maybe she's dead.” She paused a second then and looked down to Zach, bold green eyes locked on his. “There's nothing wrong with being loyal to your mother, Zach, some people don't get one.” 

“Try telling my Dad that.” He muttered.

“Yeah, Goodweather is a drunk, I wouldn't put too much stock in anything he says. Been through it all before, my Dad was the same, cleaver as hell but hit the bottle harder than a man at a whorehouse on pay day.” 

Zach chuckled a little at that, Eichhorst and his Mom were so serious but Vivika had a far more laid back attitude that bordered on happy-go-lucky, it was a nice change of pace. 

“You're Dad's an alcoholic too?”

“Was. He drank himself to death a little over a year ago. His name was Dylan, he was an Entomologist, really smart and I loved him to bits when I was your age, then I came to my senses and saw him for what he really was, a drunk. I got screwed over by both parents but you have Kelly. And just think, once this is all over you and Kelly will be together again. I'll be with Thomas. Hell, Thomas and your Mom are both now The Master's children so in a way we're like one big happy family.”

She made sure to chuckle light-heartedly, to make it sound like an off-handed comment and not something designed to stick in his head.

“You know the saying 'you can't choose your family'?” Zach nodded. “Well it's bull, you can. Family doesn't have anything to do with blood.” She patted him on the shoulder when they reached the park gates. “Come on, kid.”

“Where are we going?”

“Surprise.” Was the only answer he got.

Zach trailed along with Eichhorst's assistant but stayed quiet for a block or so, he'd not expected balloons and cake but he'd hoped for more than just wandering the streets. The chill quickly got through Zach's thin shirt and into his skin which soon forced him to wrap his arms around himself, it only took a second or so for Vivika to notice. 

“You cold, kid?”

Zach nodded as he shivered. “Yeah. I don't know how you're wearing those shorts, aren't you cold?”

The twenty-one year old shrugged and turned left down the next street. “Eh, we women suffer for fashion and the cold doesn't bother me as much anymore.” Hadn't since she'd ended up on the streets and even less since she'd started following Thomas around at night. “Let's get you a coat, yeah, there's a store at the end of the block. Okay, kid?”

“Yeah.” A momentary pause hung between them, nothing but the sound of Vivika's heeled boots clacking on the sidewalk. “And don't call me  _kid,_ I'm not a child.” 

She didn’t look at him. “Well, you kind of are but I get it.”

Vivika stopped then and turned ninety degrees to her right to look up at the large double doors and dark exterior. 

“Bloomigdale's, really?” Zach stared up at the large sign with incredulity. 

“What? It was closest.”

“We need a rock or something, smash the window.” 

Vivika smirked and rested a hand on the boy's shoulder. “Z, lesson one of breaking and entering, always check if the door is open before you go smashing.” 

Sure enough  Vivika pulled the door open and they headed up to kidswear, the lights flickered every now and again but otherwise Bloomingdale's looked untouched by the mini apocalypse going on around it.  While Vivika opened up all the cash registers she could find Zach looked through the coats a little half-heartedly. 

Unbeknownst to Zach, Vivika watched him from the cash register,  green eyes focused on the way the kid had relaxed around her; Thomas would be pleased.  She'd gone into this intent on doing nothing more than setting a few ideas in his head designed to make him easier to control but Vivka actually found she liked Zach, he reminded her of herself at his age. 

“What about this one?” She said after a moment of cleaning out the cash registers, pointless maybe but she did it anyway. 

Z ach looked over to where she was stood and raised a questioning eyebrow. 

“A leather jacket? I don't thing that's really me.”

“I think you could pull it off, be a little biker.”

Suddenly a Strigoi appeared at the end of the room with two more quickly coming into view behind it, Zach's eyes went wide instantly, he wanted to flee that was obvious by Vivika didn't give them more than a cursory glance before she went back to looking around. 

“No need to panic, Z, they won't hurt you while you're with me.”

Zach's brow furrowed. “They don't attack you? Why?”

There was a pause where the raven-haired beauty smiled in remembrance.

“One did attack me while I was with Thomas once. He threw it across the alley, threatened it. Damn, that was sexy.... anyway, none of them have bothered me since. Don't stray too far and you'll be fine.” She told him softly and Zach seemed to relax which pleased her. 

It seemed as though Vivika had started to get through to Zach, rather a lot easier than she'd imagined. As the pair moved through Bloomingdale's the three Strigoi followed them but kept their distance and didn't attack just as she'd promised they wouldn't; it actually seemed that the kid had forgotten they were there for the most part.  Vivika had started to itch for Zach to just pick a goddamn coat though, then when she was about to just call the whole thing quits and shove one on him he piped up. 

“This one is kind of cool, I guess.”

Zach held a military style camo jacket in his hands that Vivika didn't have any feelings for one way or the other but she pretended to give a damn. 

“It's up to you, you want that one then put it on and let's go.”

Zach slipped it on. “It's too big.”

Vivika really didn't care. “You'll grow into it. We going with that one?” Zach nodded;  _thank Christ!_ “Race you to the front door?” She smiled. 

“Yeah!”

Zach smiled and charged off with Vivika only a step or so behind him, of course the Strigoi chased after them but they meant no harm  and were hardly even noticed. Vivika let the kid win so made sure to stay behind him but when they were almost at the main door three shots were fired in quick succession and the pair ground to a halt. They turned to see the three Strigoi on the ground, pools of white and worms around them and a man that had a beard on the wrong side of shady. Vivika quickly put herself between Zach and the stranger but he still peeked out from behind her. 

“Don't worry, darlin'.” Said the man with a disturbing grin. “You and kid brother there are all safe now.” 

“We were fine.” Responded Vivika flatly. 

The bearded man continued to slink closer clearly unaware of the danger in Vivika's polished emeralds. 

“Hey, I just saved your lives, the least you can do is show some gratitude.” His grey eyes flashed down to her red lined lips then back up, that smile just grew. “You got a real pretty mouth and I like that gleam in your eyes.” 

“Thanks, I just had them re-gleamed. Bye now.”

Vivika made to move around him but as soon as she did he grabbed Zach and pulled him close, the gun at his head. She saw the kid's chest rise and fall in panic but Vivika's breathing remained steady and unwavering. 

“Bitch, I did you a fucking favour and now you're gonna do me one or I'll shoot little bro here.”

“Let go of me!” Growled Zach as he struggled.

“Shut up, kid!”

The next thing Zach knew there was a god awful  _ bang  _ the second beard dude looked down, when Zach looked up he saw Vivika holstering a gun he'd not noticed before – her coat had covered it the whole time – and them man slumped to the floor  with a  bullet in his head just like the Strigoi. 

“You shot him.” Zach said absent-mindedly. 

“Of course I did, he wanted to rape me and kill you.”

“But-”

Vivika grabbed Zach by the shoulders then and bent down to his level – which wasn't too far – and looked him in the eyes. 

“Z, _never_ be afraid to protect yourself or the ones you love. Especially from people like him.” She gestured to the dead would be rapist. 

If Vivika Graves had anything worthwhile or important to teach a kid it was that. 

“Okay.” He nodded. “You're right.”

She rose back to her full height and smiled at him as lovingly as she was able.

“Let's go, we can still have some fun and now you've got your coat so you'll be warm. Sound good?”

It took a moment but Zach nodded and Vivika quickly lead him out of the store, the sooner she got him distracted the better. As they made their way down the street Vivika noticed that the kid kept extra close to her, if that was because he was shaken or because he had learnt she was armed Vivika didn't know; didn't really matter. They didn't speak much on the last few blocks of their journey but Zach did again relax which was nice. When the pair made a final right a good ten minuets later Zach beamed. 

“I know where we are! The arcade, my Mom would bring me here all the time.”

“I used to escape here when my Dad had drunk too much... which was most of the time. It was this or wait for him to fall asleep and try not to kill him for snoring.”

Fortunately Zach ignored her. “Can we go play air hockey?”

Vivika nodded. “Sure, Z. I warn you though, I'll kick your ass.” 

“We'll see.”

“Ahh, fighting talk.”

Zach rushed off to the air hockey then and Vivika had to race after him just in case any Strigoi decided to try and take a bite out of him because she was too far away. He ground to a halt when he got to the nearest table though, face full of dejection. 

“I don't have any quarters. Do you?”

“Nope, but I know where to get some. Want to learn how to pick a lock?”

“Yeah!”

The kid followed Vivika over to a change machine and sure enough there was a Strigoi on the other side of the claw grabbers, it saw them but didn't take a single step towards them. Zach leant against the change machine while Vivika pulled a small black pouch from her back pocket.

“Gift from Thomas.” She said by way of explanation. “Got me the gun too, Thomas is good like that. Okay, you're going to want to take these.” Vivika handed over the picks and positioned herself just behind Zach so she could instruct him. “Okay, pin tumblers are the most common lock you'll find. You've got your Plug, Key Pins, Driver Pins and Shear Line. The plug is where you put the key, then there's a set of holes above that with Key Pins and Driver Pins, there's usually five or six of them. Wanna guess why they're called Key Pins?” 

“'Coz they touch the key?”

Zach actually seemed interested and Vivika knew it was always a good idea to know how to pick a lock. 

“Got it in one.” She smiled. “Above the Key Pins are your Driver Pins, they're all spring-loaded. Now if you put the right key in then the pins all line up and there's a tiny gap between the Driver Pins and the Key Pins, that gap is what allows the key to turn and the door to open. The Driver Pins are above the Shear Line and the Key Pins are blow it. You with me?” Zach nodded intently. “Good. All we're doing is using a pick to line them up instead of a key, real easy. You don't need to know about bump keys or pick guns, we're going to go old school and just use a tension wrench and standard picks. Right, you ready?” 

“Yeah.”

“Okay, slide the tension wrench in the bottom of the keyhole and put a little pressure on it.” Zach did, that was the easy part. “That's acting as your key, it's the important part not the pick, don't let the pressure on that thing go or we'll have to start all over again. Once you get a Drive Pin past that Shear Line that tension is the only thing keeping it coming back down and locking it all up again. Whoa, too much pressure, Z, ease up. Okay, good. Slide your pick in, we call it a rake, put it all the way to the back and then you're going to bring it back towards yourself but lift up while you do, kind of like a little half oval.”

“Is that it?”

Vivika nodded. “Yeah, it's actually rather simple once you know what you're doing. Go on, try.” 

And Zach did, he struggled of course but Vivika just watched and gave him the odd encouragement and soon enough the door opened and quarters started to tumble out. Zach beamed up at her, not only had she managed to distract him from the man in Bloomindale's but she'd taught him something both useful and fun, she'd forced him to bond with her. Once they had their mass of quarters the pair set about playing air hockey and every other game they could get their hands on, even Eichhorst's young assistant found herself enjoying it all. She knew it wouldn't be long before Kelly's son started to associate Vivika with fun, safety and happiness, once that was all in place the little hint she'd planted about them being family would come back into play and make it far easier for her and Thoms to control the boy; shape his mind. Zach was Ephraim Goodweather's weakness and Goodweather had become a weakness to The Jew. 

As they played Zach seemed to forget about the Strigoi, his father and everything that had happened since The Master had arrived in New York. For a while he was a kid again. 

“Hey, want to play a shooter?”

Vivika nodded and followed the boy over to the nearest shooter game he could find, she picked up one of the plastic guns while Zach loaded the machine with change. 

“Vampire killing? Really?”

Zach just shrugged as he picked up his own gun.

“Better than zombies.”

Nothing more was said on that subject, they just played and laughed. She'd known the arcade would win him over and frankly when the kid wasn't being a brat he was pretty fun to be around. Having grown up with a drunk father and without a mother Vivika hadn't ever really been a child, sure her father had been good to her when she was a kid, had never hurt her and taken her everywhere with him but she'd never been a child. 

Vivika's father – Dylan Graves – had originated from Texas so she'd known how to fire a gun before she could walk, a dangerous thought really, a drunk teaching a small child how to shoot. However, it gave her the skill to beat Zach quite easily but the kid was good, she could see how many hours he'd logged on shooter games and he actually gave her a run for her money. In the end they actually managed to achieve high scores between them, Zach's name fitted in nicely on the leader board but Vivika had to settle for just the first four letters of her own. 

Zach smiled softly. “That suits you, Vivi.”

She nodded. “Ahh, so this is going to be Z's and Vivi's marvellous adventure?” She teased. “How about when this is all over and your Mom gets you a real room I have her leave a wall blank and we move some of these over?” 

Zach's eyes lit up at that then and there it was, a plan for the future sat neatly in his head. Suddenly her phone beeped and Zach all but jumped.

“Crap! We getter get back, Z. You're Mom will be up soon and I can't deal with her _you're late_ glare.” 

Zach huffed. “Do we have to?”

“Hey if it was up to me you could stay out all night but I'm not your Mom. If she goes to check on you and you're not there then she'll go to Thomas and he's busy so he'll be mad at me... not that I wouldn't enjoy that.”

“ _Ew!_ ” Zach scrunched his face up in disgust. “Vivi, I don't want to hear about that.” 

_Vivi is sticking then._ “I'll bring you back another time.” 

“Yes!”

The trip back wasn't exactly short but to Zach it seemed all too quick, he'd had fun, been in the light, he didn't want it to end.  When they walked back into his room Zach slumped down onto the bed looking dejected and frankly Vivika couldn't blame him, if she spent all day in that room she'd have grabbed the nearest pen and stabbed Kelly to death by now. 

“I'm hungry.” He told her while he removed his new coat, Vivika nodded in acknowledgement. 

“Sure, I'll get Kelly to make you something to eat when she gets up.”

“Thanks, Vivi.” _Yeah, that's definitely going to stick._ “I... had fun.” 

“Good.” She flashed him a disarming smile. “Mission accomplished then.”

Vivika turned to leave then, escape the cold tunnels and return to her and Thomas' replacement home after the goddamn goody-goodies had stormed in and ruined everything. She'd just managed to open the door when Zach's young voice called her to a stop. 

“You were right, Vivi.”

“About what?” She furrowed her brow. 

“You can choose your family.”

Vivika flashed him a smile but said nothing, careful to make sure it locked the raven-haired beauty left Zach in his room and started off down the halls, the sound of her shoes echoed off the walls. She'd taken no more than six steps before her cellphone buzzed and she pulled it out of her tailcoat pocket to find a text from her darling Thomas telling her to meet him at the industrial loft that had become their apartment, Vivika had  preferred the hotel.  She sent back a quick message saying she was on her way then shoved her cellphone back into her pocket right as Kelly rounded the corner and quickly stormed up to her; it wasn’t dark outside but the Strigoi had started to rouse. 

“Is Zach okay? Is he in his room?”

“He's fine. Had fun and everything. He's hungry though.” Vivika responded without much interest. 

“Where did you take him?”

Vivika sighed. “Kelly, I have things to do, play twenty questions with Z.”

Kelly's initial reaction as Vivika passed her was to remind her that she was just a human while Kelly was Strigoi, stronger and faster. No matter how attracted to her Eichhorst was Kelly could kill her in an instant. However, by the time that thought had gone through her mind Vivika had vanished out of sight probably off to find her Nazi, she had no choice but to huff and go to Zach. 


	7. Chapter 7

When Vivika returned to the industrial loft that she and Thomas had been using as their home she took her tailcoat off and set it down on the black couch directly opposite the front door along with her gun. It was the hotel but she had to admit the place was fairly nice, it had been at the end of a huge renovation, something made obvious by the fact the laundry room was still in tatters; functional but in tatters. The floor had been stained very dark and the walls had been left as exposed brick, the wall directly to Vivika's left had a full line of windows designed to look as though they were original, they'd once flooded the place in light but that wouldn't work for Thomas so they'd been blacked out. The couch faced a large black media centre with an almost unnecessarily large television that neither Thomas nor Vivika had turned on once, however, she had used the shelves to store the mass of Entomology books she'd collected. There were a few lights on but Thomas preferred darkness so there were never too many, the kitchen on her right though was just a void, not a surprise since she was the only one that ever really went in there; apart from that time he'd taken her on the island. 

“Thomas, I'm here.” She called out.

Vivika glanced up past the floating stairs to the large railing that let their bedroom overlook the living area, there were a few lights on but she couldn't see movement. 

“Thomas!”

Suddenly there was a whoosh of air that sped past her from the general direction of the stairs and then, before she could say a word or even fully register what was happening, her top had been yanked off and a hand was down the front of her shorts. Thomas. She leant back into his chest, head against his shoulder. 

“Hello, mein liebling.” He purred into her ear. 

Vivika hummed in want as the Strigoi's fingers teased her, she glanced down to her top in a pool at her feet and frowned; it was destroyed. 

“I liked that top.”

“You shall have another.” He whispered while he continued to tease her, hot breath on her skin.

“Thomas.”

She moaned and rested more weight against him but it was short lived, without warning Thomas – at full Strigoi speed once more – forced Vivika down by the back of her head so she was bent over the couch and her shorts were pulled down leaving her exposed to him. Vivika chuckled. 

“Didn't think you got horny.”

“I get lots of thing, mein liebling.” He kissed the small patch of skin between her shoulder blades. “And I have a present for you.” 

“Well, I do love presents.”

Thomas rubbed himself against her backside then and Vivika raised a surprised eyebrow. 

“Is that-?”

“Yes.” Thomas responded in that silky German accent of his while fingers continued to tease her glistening sex; he delighted in the little moans that escaped his human. “Such a needy little whore aren't you, liebling.” Eichhorst smirked. “Part your legs for me.” 

And Vivika did, she did eagerly. Eichhorst enjoyed tormenting her and she knew it. The sound of his pants being unzipped was almost euphoric, his fingers and tongue were amazing but this would be different. The German didn't warn his liebling, just thrust into her hard and sudden. 

“Thomas!” She gasped, loud and unladylike.

His heavily make-up covered hands trailed up her body to open her bra and remove the last piece of fabric she had.

“Du bist wunderschön.” (you're beautiful) Thomas muttered more to himself than Vivika. 

“Danke.” (thanks) That was about the extent of Vivika's German but neither cared in that moment. “Ahh! Thomas, harder.” 

The German smirked, he might have given up his genitalia when he became Strigoi but he could still make her scream out in need for him, Eichhorst felt himself surge with animalistic and masculine pride. He might not have been able to orgasm but he could still experience pleasure and damn did that girl give him pleasure. He pulled Vivika back by a strong grip on her hips onto the thick strap-on, Vivika gripped the couch cushions, nails scraped against the fabric catching in places as her eyes fluttered shut. 

“Thomas, I want – oh God – I want to kiss you.” She moaned in between gasps.

“Say please.” Ordered the Strigoi, accent thick. 

“... Please.”

She groaned through a sharp thrust, Thomas' grasp on her hips was harsh but delightfully so, then he licked up her spine forcing Vivika to arch into his touch. 

“Please, Thomas.” She tried again and he finally relented.

“Very well.”

With a display of strength that Vivika had come to expect from the man she loved he lifted her into his arms bridal style and shot up the metal stairs, into their room and tossed her down on the bed. In a second he was over her and their lips met for a deep kiss. 

Thomas usually kept his clothes on when they were intimate – which was fine, she did like a man in a good suit, but no, she wanted to see him for what he really was not all the make up he used to make things easier during the day. Before he knew it she'd tugged the knot of his tie loose and tossed it on the ground as though it offended her then started on his shirt, Eichhorst alternated between watching her expose his dark flesh and kissing his needy human. Vivika pushed his shirt and suit jacket off together then grabbed at his prosthetics. 

“No, no, mein liebling. You'll damage them.” 

Reluctantly she was forced to lay there beneath him as he ever so goddamn slowly removed the prosthetics, false teeth and wig then set them aside on his night stand; _he did that slowly just to torment me!_ He still had blocks of skin colored make-up on his face but it was good enough for Vivika in that moment. 

“Better, my love?” He asked then pressed a kiss to her lips, strangely chaste. “Now the monster you love has been revealed?” 

“Shut up and fuck me!” She growled and wrapped her legs around his waist. _Wait, when did he take his pants off?_

Eichhorst chuckled, normally he'd have pinned her down by the throat and reminded her who she was speaking to but this was her present and he'd let her have it how she wanted... because he loved her. 

Vivika bit her bottom lip in the most seductive of ways knowing it would entice him to pull needy moans from her, Thomas took a nipple into his mouth to tease the bud while he did the same for the other breast with his hand, Vivika moaned at the feeling of her nipples being called to attention. Thomas truly worshipped her.  _Loved_ her and she loved him.  Vivika's nails trailed over his lean body savoring his purr. The German was surprisingly well-built for an older man, handsome – at least to her – and clearly stronger than he looked, more so than any other Strigoi she'd come across. 

Thomas could have just sat there and looked at her milk-white skin forever but then she wiggled her hips which made him smirk;  _so needy._ Vivika smiled at that, she knew exactly what he was thinking.

Eichhorst's hands fell to stroke her soft thighs as those emerald eyes trailed down his chest, she leaned forwards and kissed up his warm chest to meet his mouth again, his hands found her hips as his tongue lapped at her clavicle, he wanted to mark her as  _his_ _ everyone already knew who she belonged to, the Strigoi, Eldritch, Kelly and even Zach. Vivika Graves was the property of Thomas Eichhorst and that was just how she liked it. So he bit down, hard. He bit down and let the taste of her blood fill his mouth, Eichhorst made sure to keep his worms back she gripped the back of his head to keep him close. Strigoi favoured B Positive blood but Vivika's was something else, he'd never tasted anything like her and it surprised him every time he tasted her, like a rich glass of Merlot and there was something that reminded him of his childhood. Innocence? Yes, she tasted like innocence, maybe that was ironic considering who Vivika was but that didn't stop her blood being delectably perfect. Sometimes she had to pull him back before he lost control but that day he managed, managed to resist and instead clean up the little line of crimson that had gathered at the top of her right breast.  _

Vivika seemed to have had enough of waiting and gasped out. “Thomas, please.”

He could never deny her, not his liebling. Eichhorst took the thick silicone in hand then, after another quick kiss he lined him up with her entrance and thrust deep inside her. She gasped into Thomas' ear. 

“Move!” She half demanded half begged. 

“I take it you approve of my gift.” He smirked.

“Fuck yes!”

All other thoughts had been pushed from Thomas' mind, his mission to help The Master take over New York just a distant memory. Vivika arched her back to the German's touch as if telling him not to hold back and he didn't, she wasn't some sweet little farm girl who just wanted it slow and gentle. He gripped her hips and pulled his human down onto the thick, skin colored strap on, she let out a long moan but the raven-haired beauty was too lost in lust to know, Thomas did though; he adored the little noises she made. The pace was slow at first – he didn't want to hurt her accidentally – but it soon built up and Vivika soon took the opportunity to flip them, she'd always wanted to ride him. She pressed her hands on his chest helping her to keep the rhythm. 

“Faster!” She begged.

The Strigoi couldn't refuse that, all he wanted was to keep his demonic hellcat happy, to hear her beg for him. Just as he had her bordering on the edge she grabbed Thomas by the shoulders and pulled him up to kiss her once again. The warm wet at her core was practically spilling over but Vivika was determined to hold on, she wanted that feeling to last forever. Thomas had made it his mission to make her scream his name; he was the only one who could make her beg. 

“You're close, aren't you, liebling,” He teased, accent thick. “So close.” 

Thomas could always tell when she was close, could smell her arousal peak. He stated to thrust deeper, harder, faster, until Vivika suddenly fell over the edge, digging her nails into his chest as she shouted out. 

“Thomas!”

Hearing his name on her breathless lips would have forced him over as well if he were able but no, instead he yanked her down and latched back onto her neck to taste her orgasm as it flooded through her and gripping her thighs hard enough to bruise. He could feel her euphoria as her blood coated his tongue, hot and blissful. Thomas hadn't been able to share himself with anyone like he could with Vivika, not even when he'd been human himself. That was what made their relationship work, it wasn't just about sex or even love, it was about being themselves with one another. They weren't superficial. Their happiness together wasn't a result of lust but of not having to lie or hide... and Thomas had spent a long time hiding in the shadows. 

Vivika collapsed on top of him for a few moments before sliding to his side and resting her head on his shoulder, a leg thrown over one of his. She felt like she'd been laying in the ocean, that everything had been calm and easy at first but then the waves had grown and heaped over her as the storm intensified. Rain had come down hard and fast until finally she was dragged under the surface into the darkness and shrouded in bliss.

“I love you?” Thomas smiled hearing her words, a real smile, she was the only one who ever got to see that smile, not even The Master had seen it.

“I love you too. Always.”

Vivika Graves was the only person – certainly the only human – who could make him weak... but together they were nigh on indestructible. Strigoi, human. Day, night. Yin, Yang. 

“I knew you'd like my present.” He kissed her temple once he'd tossed her gift aside.

“Mmm, God yes.” Vivika snuggled in close as she always did after sex. “You do take care of me, Thomas.” 

“But of course. You are mein liebling.” A pause, hardly there and then recognition filled the former Nazi's eyes; in hindsight she'd have preferred he'd taken those contacts out as well. “I almost forgot, the reason for your gift, we're celebrating.” Vivika raised a questioning eyebrow. “You will be meeting The Master tomorrow evening.” 

“Really!”

Thomas nodded, frankly he looked like Adam Ant with only half his make-up on. Meeting The Master would be a big step, it meant she'd been deemed worth of his attention, she'd been useful enough.

“Yes, tomorrow when he wakes I will take you to him, so I expect you to be on your best behaviour.” There was warning in his tone. 

“I always am.” She giggled but the smile was quickly wiped off her face.

Thomas grabbed Vivika by the throat and pinned her down underneath him, his eyes were dark and grip tight. 

“You _will_ behave. This isn't Eldritch who you delight in frustrating, this is The Master. You will not back-chat him, you will not tease him, you will not be rude and you most certainly will not attempt to goad him. Understood, my love?” 

Vivika nodded, a somewhat difficult task considering Eichhorst's strong grasp around her throat. Thomas relaxed then, pleased what her answer, he seemed to be the only person who could tell when she lied. He rolled back onto his side of the bed and let Vivika snuggle into his chest as she quietly coughed. The raven-haired beauty would do as he'd asked and behave, she'd not show her sweet, hard-working Thomas up. 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Meeting The Master was a big step for Vivika, it meant she'd been doing good work, she was worthy of his attention. Thomas was waiting for Vivika in the kitchen with a glass of crimson blood that he quickly drained when he heard Vivika's heels on the metal stairs. He stepped through expecting to be able to leave but he stopped dead when he saw her, she was beautiful as always and Thomas found himself met with the sudden urge to snake his stinger under that short skirt and drink from her but it wasn't appropriate for meeting The Master. 

“Change!” He ordered a little harsher than intended.

Vivika looked down at her outfit then back up. “What's wrong with this?” 

Short checked skirt and a silk blouse the color of ivory that showed off her breasts, in all honestly it was one of Vivika's more tame outfits. 

“You look like a Catholic school girl.” She didn't say it but that had been the idea.

“You don't like it?” Vivika was a little dejected but Thomas still raked his eyes over her. 

“Now, I didn't say that.” He told her in that thick German accent of his. “Frankly you look delectable. Normally I wouldn't protest, liebling, but you are meeting The Master. Wear something short, wear something a little revealing but you will wear something that makes you look competent and not like a child or a whoremunger.” 

All she could do at that was just nod and let out a little sigh.

“Right, so you want professional with a touch of yeah-this-girl's-my-slut, got it. Give me a minute and I'll change.” 

Thomas followed her up to their closet though and easily stepped in front of her when she went to look, he knew exactly what he wanted her to wear. She had her own style and Thomas respected that, yet she didn't just represent herself she'd be representing Thomas as well.

“Take that off.” He told her and Vivika quickly obeyed. 

In almost a fluid motion she slipped off the short skirt and unbuttoned her blouse then set them on the bed neatly; Thomas hated a mess. The Strigoi searched through his girl's closet looking for one item in particular that he soon found while she just stood there in her underwear looking impressive as always. She raised an eyebrow when he strutted over to her with a dress over one arm and a pair of heels in his hand. 

“Here, liebling, put this on instead.” 

As Vivika took the dress, a short midnight blue colored number with a Queen Anne neckline, she had to admit he knew how to pick out an outfit. Vivika dressed and Thomas delighted in watching, she was as beautiful dressed as she was naked. 

“Better?” Vivika asked once she'd slipped on her stilettos. 

“Much.” He smiled. “Now, come along, it will be dark soon and I don't want to keep The Master waiting.” The 'it's unwise' was left unsaid.

When they arrived at The Master's chamber his coffin was still closed and Thomas was pleased to see that though she inspected it she was smart enough not to touch and kept her distance. The chamber was cold and dank just as The Master liked but thankfully for her shoes the floor was level and even; _might be time I start wearing flats._ Though dimly lit Vivika found her eyes had become quite good in the dark, she kept close to her darling Strigoi partially for warmth but mainly because she loved the way he couldn't keep his hands off of her when they were alone, he might not have been able to achieve traditional sexual pleasure but he certainly got it from touching her.

“How long until he wakes?”

“The Master will rise when he is ready not before.”

He let her settle into his chest while they waited, his arms slipped around her waist to keep her close, she loved his possessiveness; she was  _his._ There was quiet for a while, a gentle quietude that Thomas knew meant she was thinking.

Vivika sighed. “I knew Eldritch would do something stupid and I did nothing to stop him. I'm sorry, Thomas.” 

He kissed her temple. “No, my love, the loss of the Lumen was not your fault. I had the Lumen almost in my hands, if anyone is responsible for it's loss it is Palmer and myself.” 

Vivika chuckled. “Let's just split the difference and blame Eldritch and Setrakian."

That got a smirk out of him, she liked that smirk, it usually meant fun was to follow. Thomas brushed her hair over her right shoulder then to kiss her neck, so beautiful and perfect, he loved the way she bared her neck to him, with so much trust.

“Yes, let's do that. Perhaps I should have taken you with me, who knows what you could have gotten those talented hands on.”

“I'm good.” She told him as her fingers trailed over the watch she'd stolen for the former Nazi, obviously she'd done good because that had become his go to watch; he always wore it.

“Worry not about the Lumen, my love. We will get it back tonight, Goodweather wants his son after all.” 

He kissed her then just as the coffin started to open and Thomas stood straight as soon as he noticed but he didn't release his grasp on her waist.

“Behave.” He ordered quietly.

The pair of them watched The Master raise up from his coffin and stood before them with all his imposing influence as his dark eyes looked Vivika up and down then to the arm his right hand man had her. 

“Thomas.” Said The Master in his deep voice.

The Strigoi released his assistant and bowed before his Dark Lord, Thomas took his Master's offered hand to which he quickly pressed a kiss. The Master turned his attention to the human then and Vivika took a breath. 

“Vivika.”

He held his other hand out and she quickly realised it would be wise for her to copy her darling Thomas and so she knelt and kissed the all powerful Master's hand as well, it was colder than Thomas', more clammy. 

“Fetch me a meal, Thomas.”

Eichhorst nodded. “Yes, Master.” 

He rose to his feet and vanished off down the dark hallway. Vivika watched him go out the corner of her eye but her attention was quickly drawn back when The Master cupped her cheek and let his demonic eyes rake over her. Suddenly, before she could even possess the move The Master had her sat on the coffin and had settled between her legs. He kept her in place with a harsh grip but Vivika didn't fight. She suspected The Master wanted to gage her fear levels but Vivika wasn't scared and she assumed she'd pleased him because The Master smirked. 

“Thomas has told me much about you, Vivika Graves, and I must admit you have served me well.” The Master spoke slowly and deep. 

“Thank you, Master.”

He ran a hand up her thigh, his skin really wasn't like Thomas', it was rough and harsh nothing like the smooth warmth of Thomas. Either way she didn't complain, just let him do as he pleased.

“You are not like any human I've ever encountered, you have value. Young Zach seems quite fond of you as well.” He never looked directly at her, instead he focused on her heartbeat. 

“I'm surprisingly good at manipulation, Master. Zach is easy to control once you know his pressure points.” Vivika tried to keep her tone respectful as Eichhorst had asked. 

The Master nodded. “Yes, I have learnt this as well. Tell me, Vivika Graves, would you like to be Strigoi?” 

There was a pause.

“Maybe one day, Master, but not now.”

She could tell that had actually surprised him, clearly he'd expected her to be more like Eldritch and want eternal life. 

“Explain.” He ordered.

“Thomas likes me being human and I like that it makes him happy. Mainly though, if I were Strigoi I wouldn't be your day walker. Yet if it is your desire I will not argue.” 

Thomas returned then with a young woman who he dragged behind him by the ankle, she screamed and yelled but when Thomas dropped her and fixed her with a glare she fell quiet save for her tears and curled up into a ball in an attempt to hide. Eichhorst turned his attention to the display before him then he wasn't happy but was smart enough to stay quiet. 

“I said you had value, Vivika.” Began The Master. “That value is over now though. My plans do not require you. Thomas, snap her neck.” The Master backed up and Thomas' eyes went wide with horror. “Do not defy me, Thomas.” 

“... Yes, Master.”

Slowly Thomas walked over to his assistant and cupped her cheeks, he pressed his lips to hers for a kiss that she craved.

“I love you, liebling.” He didn't want to kill her they could all see that but he wouldn't disobey The Master. 

“I love you too. It's okay, just do it.”

Thomas nodded while The Master watched from a few steps behind him. His hands slipped down to Vivika's slender neck and chin, Thomas closed his eyes, he'd do it but he couldn't watch it. After a moment of just looking at his girl his grip tightened and-

“Stop.”

Everything froze then and slowly they managed to glance over at The Master in confusion. Vivika could feel Thomas' hands around her throat, the shook slightly and if she'd not known it before she knew it then; he loved her. 

“It would be illogical to kill you, Vivika. I was concerned your loyalties would be to one another but I am pleased to be proven wrong.” 

Thomas looked even more relieved than Vivika did, his hands slipped from her neck and instead he helped her to her feet then snaked an arm around her waist. 

“Continue to be useful to me and you shall live.”

“Yes, Master.” She nodded. “I'll be useful. Would you like attend the exchange tonight? I can hold the Lumen for you, it won't burn me and I can keep Z under control.”

The Master waved a dismissive hand at her. “You're presence is not needed, I don' want any humans there that don't have to be.” 

“Of course.” She nodded respectfully.

“Vivika, tell me why you turned on your own kind. Palmer did it out of self preservation but you must have more than love for Thomas as your motive.”

Vivika sighed. “Because humanity is a plague. Humans are the real monsters. We breed, over populate, use up ever single scrap of resource we can and claim it's all in the name of progress until something goes wrong then we use imaginary evils to separate us from blame. But it isn't, it's just human greed. Humanity takes and takes and takes no matter the consequence, then we do a fundraiser and hand over a few dollars so we all feel better about ourselves and think we’ve magically made up for it all. The blood, the hate, the greed. We fight over which religion is more peaceful, we blindly assign blame just so we have someone to hate in mass. Yet every now and again someone appears who actually wants to better the world, who isn't fuelled by greed or self-interest, Nikola Tesla for instance. But they don't fit with social norm or they're labelled mad, dangerous anything so the masses can crush them and we can all go back to our plague obviously. We don't deserve our planet, our arrogance has assured that. It's time another species has the chance and since the cats don't seem inclined to take over I think you and the Strigoi have every right.” 

The Master stared at her for a second or two as he absorbed all she'd said.

“You hate your own kind that much, no, you don't hate them... you despise them. They are little more than cockroaches to you.”

“No,” she shook her head “I think the cockroach has more right to live. Animals are more important than humans. My entire life it's been made very clear to me that humans only care about themselves. My mother treated me as though I were nothing more than a t-shirt being returned and my father fooled me into thinking he cared right up until a bottle showed up and then I magically stopped existing. Humans would fight over a penny, Strigoi wouldn't bat an eye at the coin.” 

The Master smiled, a very rare occurrence, Thomas wasn't sure he'd ever seen it before in all the time he'd served his meister. 

“It is very rare a human impresses me, However, you have managed, you are not Strigoi but you think like one.” He looked to Eichhorst then. “You chose a paramour well, Thomas.” 

“Thank you, mein Meister.” 

“Leave me now.”

Vivika bowed her head then followed turned to look at the young woman he'd brought in, it was time for him to get Vivika out before Thomas really was told to kill her. 

“I have work for you, liebling.” 

Vivika followed him out of the chamber as the meal's screams started to bounce off of the dark and dank walls. She slipped her hand into Thomas' warm hand and held it tight until they were far from The Master and his dinner. 

“I love you.”

“Mmm and I love you, mein liebling.” He pulled her close then, hands on her slender waist. “You did well with The Master, thank you for behaving.” 

She smiled up at him and snuggled into his chest, his scent soothed her.

“I'll always be on my best behaviour for you, Thomas. And what do you mean you have 'work' for me? You normally tell me as soon as you know.”

He nodded. “Usually, yes, but The Master has informed me that I will not be with him tonight, he'll take Kelly and one of the SEALs, but that doesn't mean I don't have things to attend to. You will stay with Zach. Take him out and keep him occupied a while.” 

“Babysitting again? Really, Thomas?” She grumbled.

“Do you refuse?” He asked with raised eyebrows.

“Of course not, but that doesn't mean I like it.”

Eichhorst pressed a kiss to her lips, strangely chased for him. “I thought you liked, Zach.” 

“Hmm, in small doses, he can be a bit... brattish at times.” Vivika ran a hand up his lapel. 

“Indeed. Then again, look at the state of his father. Goodweather's death will do wonders for us all.” 

Vivika stopped then and pulled her Strigoi into a kiss, she clung to him and delighted when his grip on her tightened; the raven-haired beauty loved knowing she was his. 

“Do we have time for you to play with me?” She asked with a teasing grin.

“I don't see why not, liebling.” 


	9. Chapter 9

Vivika stood out in the darkness beside a bench with Zach. The streets were dark and cold, the scent of Ammonia lingered in the air but she'd long ago become used to that and hardly even noticed it. Vivika had no idea when Thomas would return to their home, she'd not eaten and frankly the raven-haired beauty was bored as hell. She'd have much rather been at the exchange with The Master and Kelly but apparently babysitting was her job for the night.  _Wonderful._ It wasn't that she disliked Zach Goodweather, no, she wasn't overly excited about his existence but she certainly didn't hate him or anything like that. The problem was that his presence became grating rather quickly to her. However, that night, it was like something had changed in the boy, like he'd grown up ever so slightly;  not a lot but slightly. 

“Vivi, when will my Mom be back?” The kid asked which snapped Vivika from her thoughts. 

She shrugged. “I'm not sure, Z. Not for a while yet.”

Vivika could tell he watched her from he place beside the dormant, grey building that he bounced a ball off even though she had her back to him. 

“Do I have to go back to that gray room? I hate it.”

The twenty-one year old nodded her head. “Yep.” She turned to face him then. “You're going to get a nicer room soon though. Promise.”

“Why do I have to wait? That one is cold and dank... and that slow-moving fan is driving me insane.” He asked quickly as he stuffed the ball into his pocket. 

This was what Vivika found grating. God damn, why did he ask so many questions? Why such stupid ones? A moron could have figured out what was to happen. Vivika fell down onto the bench completely uncaring about the Strigoi not ten feet from her, it glanced up but carried on down the street do carry on with whatever it had been doing. None of them dared touch her after Thomas' order. 

Despite Vivika's slight irritation she sensed an opportunity to do a little bit of subtle manipulation. 

“Maybe so but that fan is the reason you can breathe down there.” She glanced up at the night sky. “Do you remember when you were with your Father and Setrakian?” Zach nodded. “All they wanted to do was kill us all and that hasn't changed since you came to us. They don't try to understand us. Setrakian has known Thomas and The Master the longest but in all that time do you think he's once asked them why they do the things they do? Tried to see things from their point of view? No, he hasn't,  _they_ haven't. They don't want to, they just focus on their fear and use it as a crutch. They've decided were different from them so we  must be evil, demons, abominations to be wiped out. Your father, Setrakian, the Ukranian, they won't stop until we are all dead. The Master, Thomas, your mother and yes, you and I now.” 

Vivika paused a moment to let that sink in. She'd found Zach responded well to repartition and triplets so she'd often made use of them when attempting to bring him over to their side. Vivika was getting very close to full indoctrination but he needed a little more pushing. 

She continued. “So, it's Thomas' job to put a stop to that. Thomas is trying to protect us. Thomas _will_ to protect us.”

“You're going to kill them?!”

Damnit! That had backfired on her a little but Vivika was confident she'd be able to calm him and pull the boy back to where she wanted him mentally. This was just a little stumble; nothing to write home about. 

“Not all of them. Trust me, your father will survive the night. Killing them all isn't our plan, Z, not at all. No, we just want to remind them we're not stupid, we're not predictable and we're will _not_ stand for  there annihilation plans.” 

“But we're not like them.” Zach said timidly as he joined her on the bench.

“No, we're not, but Setrakian's little group doesn't seem to care. I love Thomas and you love your mother, to them that makes us traitors to our species.”

“But-” Vivika cut the boy off. 

“Z, do you want them to kill your mother? They will. They will kill her as though she were nothing. Worthless. A monster. They'll do the same to Thomas, and I will _not_ allow the man I love to die. Will you allow them to murder your mother?”

There was a pause that hung between them. Vivika hid her smirk, she knew she'd gotten the boy back on side. Sometimes it was almost too easy. She could play Zachary Goodweather like a fiddle. 

Zach shook his head. “No.”

“Good. Have you ever heard the quote 'How could you rise anew if you have not first become ashes?' or 'The hardest thing in life to learn is which bridge to cross and which to burn?'” Zachary shook his head completely unaware there was far more to those quotes. “Nietzsche said the first and David Russell said the second.” She locked her polished emeralds on the boy. “Either way they illustrate my point, Z. The Strigoi are the future, the worlds chance for better. We can never go back. We have to give up what we know in order to grow, to move forwards. Most humans fear it because they're too arrogance to realise that. We've seen. We've learnt.” Zach surprised her then when he leant against her side in silent request for her to wrap and arm around him. Vivika acquiesced. “Thomas and your mother, do they talk differently to humans?” 

“No.”

“Do they eat and sleep?” She continued as she kept the boy close, all he really wanted was some care and love.

“Yes, they do.”

“Humans refuse to see that. The Strigoi don't get sick, don't get old, they don't steal or lose their minds, don't argue over religion or race.” 

“That sounds like evolution.” 

_This really is too fucking easy!_ Vivika smirked fully aware that Zach couldn't see it from his position cuddled into her side. 

“That's exactly what is is, Z. You're a very perceptive and cleaver person.” 

The pair sat there  in the darkness quietly for a short while. Zach watched his breath turn to fog while Vivika got lost in her thoughts over what she'd do to Thomas when they got home. Oh she was looking forwards to that.  Vivika was in the mood to be tied up. 

“If it's evolution-” Vivika was snapped out of her – rather arousingly delightful – thoughts, “-why are you still human? You're with Mister Eichhorst, shouldn't you have been offered, Vivi?” 

“It's more helpful for me to be human for the moment, Z.” 

The kid nodded to himself, she felt the moment against her side.

“You can go out in the daylight.”

Vivika nodded. “Told you that you're cleaver. Yes, that's part of it.” 

Zach didn't need to know about the fantastic sex. Although, just thinking about it had Vivika smirking and squeezing her thighs together. She truly did love Thomas Eichhorst. Loved the way he looked at her when his contacts were out and she could see who he really was. Loved the way he smelled of expensive cologne and blood. Loved the way he held her at night when they were in bed. Loved when he called her 'Liebling' and chose outfits for her. Speaking out of he'd selected the black flare pants and black lace top with a tank top underneath it. Thomas had paired it with white boots and a matching wool coat; damn that man knew how to dress. In a way, when he chose what she'd wear for the day, Vivika felt as though he'd wrapped himself around her; that he was with her even when she couldn't see him. 

“Vivi?”

The raven-haired girl's head snapped down, she'd been lost in thoughts of Thomas again.

“Sorry Z, lost in thought. What did you say?”

“I asked of we could go get something to eat. I'm hungry and it's getting colder out here.”

Vivika nodded. “Sure, Z. Come on. I kinda want a burger.” 

The pair stood and headed off  in search off food. When Vivika thought about it she couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten. _Food is a good idea then._

 

XXXX

 

When young Vivika returned home after she'd fed Zach and dropped him off she knew something wasn't right; Kelly hadn't been there to greet her beloved brat and Thomas hadn't texted her at all. Their home was in darkness – not that it wasn't always thanks to the painted windows – but she knew he was there, Vivika could always sense when her Thomas was around. Slowly the raven-haired beauty made her way over to the couch and around it only to stop by the rarely used TV and flicked on the lamp, the German was nowhere to be seen. Emerald eyes glanced up to the next level where there bed was but she couldn't see movement; sometimes it amazed Vivika at how good her night vision had become. 

“Thomas?” She called hoping for an answer but none came. “Thomas, I know you're here.”

A sound caught her attention then, it could only really be described as a _squelch,_ wet and thick. It had come from the kitchen so she calmly walked across the large room to the kitchen that almost hid from the rest of their apartment. The only sound she made was the gentle clack of her heels on the hardwood flooring.

“Thomas?” She called again but all that answered was another squelch.

Vivika made her way around the corner into their kitchen where she found blood... everywhere. On the surfaces, all over the understocked fridge, on the floor, up the cabinets and even in the sink on the far side of the room. When she glanced down she was met with a pool of crimson and a single tennis shoe with someone still inside it who seemed to be spasming sticking out from the island .  Ever so quietly she rounded the kitchen island knowing exactly what she'd see, the scent of alcohol struck her then and sure enough there was Thomas looming over his dying – if not dead already – victim. Drunk, he was fucking drunk.  She stood there in silence observing as he drained the last few drops; she was careful not to stand in the blood. 

“Something is wrong, isn't it?” She asked when he was finished but the man that looked up at her wasn't the Thomas she knew and loved. He was full of rage and ire not just the drink. Vivika hadn't ever seen him like that before and when he tilted his head as though examining her she actually backed away from him; she'd never feared Eichhorst before. “Thomas, what are you doing?” 

He launched at her then and Vivika was sent to the ground, her head hit the cabinets on the way almost knocking the sense out of her but that wasn't want hurt, no, the real pain came from Thomas' grip around her throat. He'd choked her before, Vivika liked it, but this wasn't that. This wasn't her darling German playing with her, this was a wild Strigoi trying to kill her for the audacity of entering her own home. 

Vivika's hands shot up pull at his hands on her neck but when she quickly realised that wouldn't have any affect she tried desperately to buck him off of her, that was to no avail either. 

“Tho... mas.” She wheezed, the look in his eyes was as though he'd never met her but they weren't red so this clearly wasn't The Master. 

She heard her heartbeat race and thunder in her ears as her limbs grew weak and it got harder to keep her eyes open. Her lungs longed to suck in air but the pressure of his hands refused to let her. Vivika's cheeks and the area just under her nose started to scream as though they'd swelled with blood despite it being quite the opposite. 

“T... Thomas!”

The blackness came then, it bit around her eyes like death closing in. It snapped at her peripheral vision first, stole corners and clarity from her. Thomas faded into a blur and then came the theft of color, everything but grey and the darkest of red tones vanished.

If Vivika had possessed the wherewithal to think she'd have suspected Thomas' grip to have released but it was too late, the dark took her and Vivika's head fell almost bonlessly against the bloodied floor. 


	10. Chapter 10

The first thing Vivika registered when she awoke was the harsh light coming from the bedside lamp, it stung her eyes and forced her to squeeze them shut until they adjusted. The second thing she noticed was pain. It had been soft at first, hidden in the background but with her awareness came the pain. Harsh. Biting. It felt as though a chain had been wrapped around her neck and pulled tight. Vivika coughed, an action that jarred her back and made her hiss. Why? Why was she in pain? Then it flooded back to her, memories of her beloved Thomas covered in a dead man's blood and choking the life out of her; but no, not her Thomas, not quite. 

Finally Vivika's dazed green eyes managed to open without squinting and she glanced around the loft they called a bedroom but he was nowhere to be seen. The bed beside her was made and she couldn't feel any of that warmth of his. Thomas wasn't there. 

Coughing overtook her again and she was forced to sit herself up – no easy task – while she tried not to wrench her back any further. Every cough was like sandpaper on skin, horrid and unavoidable. Her head screamed at her. A headache set in when she rose to a new altitude – _how the fuck do people climb mountains?_ \- a violent pounding in her ears that actually managed to make her feel sick.

Suddenly there was a whoosh as air was forced to move out the way quickly and then Vivika saw Thomas' shoes and pant legs in her peripheral vision. 

“It's alright, mein liebling.” He said in a tone far softer than the raven-haired woman was used to. “It's because you're breathing rate changed, you'll be okay in a moment.” 

Was Thomas Eichhorst attempting to _comfort_ her? Surly not.

He set a tea tray down that Vivika only saw because he placed it on the bed and then knelt on the covers so he could shuffle a few pillows around to help her. When the coughing finally subsided Vivika fell back against the black pillows and sucked in air as fast as she was able without causing another fit. 

Her emeralds locked onto the Strigoi. Vivika just watched him as he pulled the wooden tray up the bed a little so she'd be able to reach it. 

“Do you remember what happened, Vivika?” Asked Thomas. 

“Y-” she coughed. “You tried to kill me.”

Was it her imagination or did that actually make Eichhorst look sad? 

He took a breath – unnecessary really – and reached out to take her hand but Vivika pulled away. He looked hurt... like he had any right to be, she'd been the one almost killed. 

“I did, yes, and I am so sorry, my love.” Sorry, not a work one often heard from Thomas Eichhorst. “I was... not myself. I almost couldn't control it.” 

“Weren't you.” She said to herself more than the Strigoi. “Does The Master want me dead?” 

Her brow furrowed in pain a moment.

“No. No, mein liebling, he does not, I assure you. Something happened to The Master, something unforeseeable.” 

“What?”

The coughing took her again with that question and she hunched over desperate for it to stop. Thomas had her rested against his chest in an instant, he'd somehow managed to slip in behind her so as she lean on him instead of the pillows and wrapped his arms around her to help steady Vivika's harsh jolting. She felt is warmth seeping into her back and it actually helped with the pain there.” 

“I truly am sorry, my love.” He told her again as the coughing started to die down and reached to the tray where he took a glass of water and held it to her lips. “Drink, it will help.”

Vivika gulped down air before she let Thomas tilt the glass back and let the water sooth her throat. It wasn't perfect but she suspected it would help her headache even if only slightly. With no other choice she let herself rest against his warm chest and the water was returned to the tray. Curious, Vivika's green orbs flitted down to the tray to see a blue bowl along side the water but she couldn't see what was in it and frankly didn't really care at that moment. 

“... water tastes odd.” She told him in a hoarse voice.

Thomas nodded. “Yes, it has Marshmallow Root in it. It helps with painful throats.”

Vivika raised an eyebrow, _where the fuck would he even get something like that?_ “That's-” she took a breath “-a thing?”

“Yes, my love, but that's not important right now. You wanted to know what happened to The Master and why I hurt you.” It took the human a moment but she soon noticed Thomas had still had one arm around her but the other had moved up to play with her hair almost lovingly, he loved her, made her scream his name but he wasn't an overly affectionate man. “As you know The Master and Kelly went to retrieve the Lumen... the half-breed was there, he... beheaded our Master.” 

The twenty-one year old's eyes went wide as her head snapped around to face him.

“The Master's dead!”

That set the coughing off again and before she knew it Thomas had the glass back at her lips and pressed a kiss to her temple.

“Gently, mein liebling, you'll hurt yourself.” This time Vivika kept hold of the glass with both hands and Thomas went back to petting her hair as though she were a kicked puppy. “The Master was beheaded but that does not mean he was killed. It will take a lot more than that to end him. He is underground, I do not know where.” She could tell that angered him greatly. “That is why I hurt you. Our connection to him was severed for a brief time and it led to us loosing our-” She cut him off with a small smirk. 

“Humanness?”

Thomas nodded. “Yes, you can call it that. I did not mean to hurt you, but I was more animal than man at the time.”

Vivika could understand that. Thomas' connection to The Master would forever be beyond her comprehension, she hadn't a hope of fully understanding it and it wasn't right to hold it against him. It was like being angry with your husband because he walked in his sleep... only a little more violent. 

“That's-” she stifled another cough “-that's why Kelly... wasn't there to greet Zach. She'd... gone nuts too.”

“Yes. She'll have regained her composure now though. We are still connected to The Master but not as strongly as if he had a host. I don't want you anywhere near the other Strigoi until he does, I won't be able to command them when it comes to food. I won't let anyone hurt you, niemand.” 

Said the man who'd just choked her into unconsciousness. Still, she believed him. The way he held her told Vivika all she needed to know, he really was sorry he'd hurt her and he was terrified she'd hate him. Thomas cared very little for people in general but Vivika was his liebling, he cared about _her_.

He buried his face in her back right between her shoulder blades and breathed in the remnants of her perfume.

“Ich kann nicht ohne dich sein.“ He whispered. “Nicht du. Du bedeutest mir sehr viel. Ich liebe dich.” 

He was blathering and though Vivika's German had vastly improved since Thomas had entered her life she'd not picked up on a lot he was saying. Vivika did, however, get the important bit, he loved her. 

“I love... you too.” God her breathing – or lack there of - was irritating her. “What's in the bowl?”

“Hmm? Ice cream. I didn't know if you'd be hungry and you need something that will sooth your throat.” His accent was thick from having slipped back into his mother tongue.

She coughed but much more gently than previously; Vivika had a sip of water. 

“How could I stay mad at a man who brings me ice cream.”

There was that micro-smile of his. The human had been angry when she'd first woken up but if The Master really had been beheaded then it all made sense. She'd just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. In truth Vivika loved him all the more because he'd come back from a pure lack of humanity to protect her, if that didn't tell her that Thomas loved her nothing would. 

Thomas stayed with her for hours – even when she ate her ice cream and fell asleep against his chest – and only left to refill her water glass. She'd have thought he'd have run off to try and find their Master, to figure out what the fuck was going on and find the Lumen... but he didn't. Thomas stayed with her.

When Vivika awoke from her nap she found Thomas was playing with a loose strand of raven colored hair, he circled it around a slender finger slowly. For a time she didn't speak; both of them fully aware he knew she was awake. The twenty-one year old's headache had grown vastly better, due to sleep or the water marshmallow concoction he had given her she didn't know, but either way Vivika was thankful. 

His warmth had permeated her body like a radiating comfort and Vivika found that was what had done her the most good, her throat, shoulders and back hurt like hell but just having him there made her feel so much better. 

“I take it your therapist as a child was wrong about your Autassassinophilia.” He jested after a long quietude. 

Vivika smirked as she glanced up at her German. “It's the  _ risk  _ of being killed not the actuality of it.” She explained knowing he didn't really care. “Usually I like it when you choke me but-” 

“Maybe shelf our rougher activities for a while.” Thomas finished for her. 

The raven-haired beauty settled onto her side a little so she could face him; his arms tightened around her protectively as she moved. Green eyes met blue ones for a moment and then she stretched up to kiss him as best she could with her neck out of working order for the time being. 

“I love you, Thomas.” 

“And I you, mein liebling.” He pulled her closer. 

“Tell me you have a way of getting The Master back.” A cough, brief though. “Of fixing all this.” 

“I cannot hunt down The Master, he does not wish it. We have another job and as soon as you're well enough we'll set to work.” He kissed her again. “You just rest for now, Vivika.” 

She nodded. He wouldn't take no for an answer so she didn't bother giving it as one. This was her Thomas not the animal he'd been the night before. This was the Thomas she'd follow to the end of the earth. 


	11. Chapter 11

Vivika didn't know how long it had been since the half-breed scum had beheaded The Master but Eichhorst had been running around in a desperate attempt to fix everything since. Her darling Strigoi was angry and that was putting it fucking mildly; fuming, fuelled by ire, gripped by a surprisingly calm rage that under any other circumstances would have been incredibly sexy. He'd hardly spoken to her since she'd woken up, all that comforting and softness he'd shown had slipped back inside to wherever it was he kept it hidden, Vivika wasn't upset about that though, she'd always known what sort of person he was. One didn't date a vampiric former Nazi then get annoyed because they weren't sensitive or forthcoming like other men.   
  
Her throat still hurt – mostly when she ate – but considering Eichhorst had come very close to actually killing her she was doing surprisingly well in her recovery. He'd not wanted to let her out of their home so she'd spent the bulk of her recovery reading her Entomology books at the kitchen island or propped up in bed. The twenty-one year old missed her collection back at the hotel, she'd wanted to go and get it on several occasions but Feraldo's men had that place locked down tight. However, Feraldo wouldn't survive this war and when the bitch was dead and The Master ruled she was getting her goddamn collection! At least Vivika still had her Panda Ant and her Flower Beetle.   
  
When hanging around the apartment had grown irritating and she'd been unable to take sitting idle any longer she'd donned one of her more plain outfits – though there weren't many of those – and gone in search of her madman boyfriend; _that word really doesn't suit him._  
  
It didn't take long for her to stumble across him down in the filthy basement. As soon as she walked in she knew it had been a bad idea. The place was littered with a few Strigoi who glared at her hungrily the second she came into view; Thomas had been right when he'd said he didn't have full control over them when it came to food and she was – of course – food. Eichhorst didn't seem to notice her at first too busy with whatever the hell he was doing inside a Strigoi's chest, the other bloodsuckers though, they saw her and it actually had Vivika back up against the door.   
  
“Em, Thomas?”  
  
The sudden sound of her voice had The Master's right hand man spin around just in time to rush between her and one of the lower Strigoi.  
  
“Touch her and I'll end you!”  
  
It took a moment but he seemed to get the message across and slowly the male Strigoi backed away to the other side of the room with the rest its kin. Thomas spun around with an irritated yet somehow concerned expression.   
  
“I told you to stay in the apartment.” He said sternly. “I said I couldn't control them as well while The Master doesn't have a host. You walked into the beast's den by coming in here, Vivika. I had to stop Kelly killing Zach half an hour ago, her own son, so what do you think they-” he gestured behind him “-would do to you?”   
  
He had her pressed up against the cold metal door, partially because he was annoyed she'd not followed his rules but mostly because he knew that the closer he was to her the easier it would be for him to keep the others off her.   
  
“She tried to kill Z?” That wasn't important; frankly the brat had it coming. “And I'm sorry but I am seriously bored and you've turned into Ryan fucking Gaerity!” She nodded to what she now saw was C4 over on the table. “I get you don't want me getting hurt, especially after you almost killed me, but I have no idea what is going on so how can I help The Master?”   
  
He loved her but God did she infuriate him. Thomas sighed. If she weren't so useful to him and The Master he'd have turned Vivika long ago; no he wouldn't have, he liked the sex too much.   
  
“Liebling, mein liebe, I know you want to help and I would be grateful for it usually but they will kill you. I can hardly get them to do as they're told when you're not in the room.” As if to illustrate his point the newly carrying explosives Strigoi tried stepping closer to the young human only for Eichhorst to glare daggers at him. “See?”   
  
Vivika rolled her eyes, he was right and that irked her.   
  
“Okay, fine, I'll go back upstairs but would you at least tell me what you're doing with a police uniform and a block of plastic explosives?”  
  
Thomas nodded. “Remember when you said you'd walk right in to Justine Feraldo's headquarters for me and kill her?” Vivika nodded, that had been some time ago bust she remembered it. “Well, that's exactly what I'm having them do, only with C4.”   
  
The gears in the raven-haired woman's head clicked around a second and then realisation hit her, she raised an eyebrow.  
  
“You're going to try and turn a many as you can and kill the rest, aren't you?” It wasn't really a question but still she phrased it as such.   
  
“Yes, liebe, that's exactly what I'm doing. They need to learn that they aren't going to win this war. The Master already owns New York they just don't realise it yet.” His mind trailed off then as he started to play with a stray lock of her hair and imagine the world when The Master ruled. “Du bist wunderschön.” He mused.   
  
“Thank you.” She cleared her throat. “Is there anything I can do from the apartment? Hell, I'm so bored I'd pack you lunch … then again that would just be me rolling up a dead guy in a rug.”  
  
“Sorry, liebling, but no. The only thing you can do of use would be to sit with Zach and keep him company.” Vivika let out a disgruntled noise that clearly said do I have to, it had Eichhorst smiling. “It's that or the apartment.”   
  
“I'll go finish my book then.”  
  
Thomas cupped her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss, she slipped her hands up his lapels so she could enjoy his warmth fully. Eichhorst wouldn't admit it but he was panicked and if this was how he managed to keep control and let some of that rage out then she'd do as he asked and stay out of the way.   
  
“I'll bring you something to eat later. Stay inside and please don't wander about, if you do I can't protect you.”  
  
Vivika nodded. “I'll stay put. Promise.”   
  
She stole another kiss then left him to his little Strigoi pep-talk in favour of going back up to the apartment. Her hips swayed as she went up the steps, her heels clacked against the metal. The sooner     Feraldo and Setrakian were dead the better, once they were the world could calm down and learn to live under its new rulers. The sooner it the sooner she'd be able to leave the bloody building without a Strgoi trying to turn her into Go-Gurt. She sighed when she got to the top of the stairs and turned to head towards the second flight that would take her to her and Thomas' apartment. Before Vivika could get to said staircase a Night Snake appeared looking semi-freshly turned and Eichhorst wasn't around to help her. Didn't matter though, she wasn't stupid or ill-prepared, the Ruger she always carried came out but before she could pull the trigger the Vampire's eyes glowed that familiar shade of red.   
  
“Vivika Graves.”  
  
The raven-haired woman froze, she knew that voice.  
  
“Master?” Her brow furrowed as the weapon lowered.  
  
“Yes.” He stepped the body he was possessing closer. “I have work for you.”  
  
“Anything, Master.”  
  
“Good. Such a good little worker you are, Vivika Graves. You must control Thomas, he is my special child but he is angry and if left unchecked he will hinder my plan rather than aid it. I have things I must do, must prepare for, you will remain by his side.”   
  
“Yes, Master, but he wants me away from the other Strigoi since if I go outside I'm dinner.”   
  
The Master seemed to think the situation over for a time before he addressed her again.  
  
“He does not have as much control at the moment. He was the one who ordered them not to kill you, that is gone no.” Yeah, no shit Sherlock. “I however, do have control and will reinstate the order.”   
  
“You can do that?”  
  
His head tilted. “You doubt me?”  
  
Vivika quickly back-peddled. “No. No, of course not. It's just … you host is gone.”   
  
“Bolivar's body may be gone but that does not mean I cannot gain a new host. The one I have is not befitting my housing but it will do for now. You are safe from my Strigoi as long as you don't get too close.”   
  
“Thank you, Master.”  
  
'As long as you don't get too close', if that wasn't a clear indication that even The Master didn't have control of his dogs then nothing was.   
  
“Also, you will observe Eldritch Palmer. He has stolen from me and is plotting something behind my back.”   
  
“He'll never know I'm there.” She promised.  
  
“Good. Get to work.”  
  
The red eyes faded then and the Strigoi stumbled around a second or two before it looked up at her. She needed to go past it to get to her apartment but The Master had said not to get too close. Carefully Vivika hugged he wall and slowly – really slowly – moved towards the second flight of stairs. Just when she though she'd manage to get around it in whatever radius she had to work with the Night Snake snarled and launched at her. It didn't get far though, in an instant the Ruger came up and she promptly blew it's wormy brain out.   
  
“Off to work we go.”  
  
Vivika tucked her weapon away into it's holster and went up to change, she had an irritating old man to keep an eye on. 


End file.
